Impossible Dreams
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: Emma looked back at the brunette, with a questioning gaze, "Why is it so important to you that I should believe in magic?"she asked. Kate looked at her, wondering the same thing to herself. "Because... if you don't even believe in the possibility of magic, you'll never ever find it..." she didn't know where those words came from, but they sounded so familiar to her.
1. The Thing You Love Most

**Hello, this is my first Once Upon a Time Fan fiction, I had this idea for a like a year, but what I had originally wrote for the story, changed over time, it starts in the second episode, and I added my OC's flashbacks in the Enchanted Forest, which is based on the movie Frozen, because I love that movie, with my own twist. The flashbacks take place a little before 'The Doctor'. So yeah, this is an Canon/OC fic and maybe I might add some OC/OC moments (and some other side pairings later on).**

**Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters (tears) or Frozen (more tears!) I only own my original concept for my fairy tale characters.**

_Chapter 1: The Thing You Love Most _

_Enchanted Forest_

_A new dawn was rising, ships were pulling into docks, and guest from all over the Enchanted Forest piled out. Many of the dock masters greeted the guests because this particular day was a special day for the inhabitants of the kingdom of Arendelle. _

_In the village surrounding the palace, many of the villagers were dressed up in fancy clothing, while others were dressed more causally due to their works. One of these villagers was a young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes with a reindeer next to him. The reindeer hopped around excitedly like a dog and nuzzle itself into the blonde's chest._

_"Whoa, whoa, easy there" the blonde said as he placed a hand on the reindeer's head to pet him, "What do you want, Sven?" the blonde asked his reindeer, Sven, and leaned closer towards the reindeer, as if the reindeer could speak, "A snack?" the blonde then grabbed a sack that was next to him and pulls a carrot out of it, and hands it to Sven, who tries to bite the whole thing, "Hey, hey, share" the blonde said as Sven took a smaller bite of the carrot and the blonde took a bite of it himself, not caring that there was reindeer slobber on it, at the same time a young man with dark brown hair came by carrying a box._

_"Ew, Kristoff..." the brunette said, placing the box down._

_"What?" the blonde, Kristoff, asked. The older brunette sighed and rolled his eyes. __"Aren't you suppose to get ready, Nicklas? It's the Queen's coming of age? It's Coronation Day!" Kristoff said, as the brunette, Nicklas, sat down on the empty crates, rubbing the sweat from his fore head._

_"I should ask you the same thing..." Nicklas replied. Kristoff shrugged as he gather his things and put them in his sled._

_"I have work to do" Kristoff said. The two then heard a elder couple call over Nicklas's name, the brunette sighed and lifted the box and walked towards the elder couple._

_"And so do I, bye" Nicklas bid his good bye and continued to walked to the elderly couple. They both dressed up for the coronation, as Nicklas was dressed in his casual clothing with his apron on. The perks of being a baker's son._

_"Nicklas, dear, hurry up and finished up the order's, after that bring the Queen's cake to the palace, for Coronation Day!" the elder woman, most likely to be Nicklas's mother, said, as she and her husband walked ahead of him._

_"I can't believe it!" the elder man said, "A whole day with the gates open!"_

_"I know, dear, we better hurry, Nicklas, remember to close up when you're about to leave, alright!" the elder woman called out to Nicklas as they left._

_"Alright, mother!" Nicklas called out to them, and went back to the shop as he passes by a woman, dressed in elegant dark colored dress that hung from the edge of her shoulders, stepping off of the ship._

_"So this is Arendelle, it's beautiful" she said, when a man around the age of 19, with light brown hair, stood next to her._

_"Your majesty, you shouldn't be running off by yourself, it something were to happen to you, war would be wage" he said. He wore a black trench coat, a dark grey vest, and a dark red collared shirt, with a chained necklace around his neck with a cross attached to it. The woman turned to him, giving him a look._

_"I'll have you know that I am your Queen back in our kingdom, I can rest assure you, __Christopher_, that I won't make any mistakes with the new Queen of Arendelle" she informed the man, known as _Christopher_.

_"Yes, but here in Arendelle, most of the people here have never seen works of magic much often in their lives, so one little slip up, that's that" he hissed, and started to walk ahead of her. Queen Regina stared back at him, as he strutted to the palace's entrance, and quickly followed behind._

_-Meanwhile near the docks-_

_Three young man, around their late teens to early 20's, had arrived to the kingdom. The youngest of them, with light messy brown hair, stared at the palace in awe.__"Wow, that is the fanciest palace I've ever seen..." the youngest one breathed. The oldest of the three, went over to the youngest and wrapped an arm around his shoulder._

_"Oh, yes, but my eyes can't wait when they land on their Queen and princesses. I bet you that they are absolutely lovely!" the oldest said, with much more messier dark brown hair, wearing a fedora hat._

_"I bet you that they're beautiful even" the second youngest said, as he fixed his top hat._

_"Ah, Jefferson, I think you finally picked the best place!" the oldest said to the one with the top hat. Jefferson chuckled at his friend's praise. The youngest one got out of the oldest one's grasped, and looked at the incoming boats._

_"I'll go check us in at the local inn, before they run out of rooms" he said._

_"Good idea, Dennis! Until then Jefferson and I will take look around the village!" the oldest said._

_"By 'taking a look around' I assume you mean you two going to flirt with some of the village's women, aren't you?" Dennis asked the two, giving them a look._

_"That was the plan in the first place, aren't I right, Marcus?" Jefferson asked the oldest one, Marcus._

_"Yes, it was, but don't think of it as flirting, Dennis. Think of it as gathering intel!" Marcus replied, then the two left Dennis as he went to the local inn._

_-At the same time, in the palace-_

_In a certain princess room, a knock was heard on her bed room door._

_"Princess Emilia. Princess Emilia...?" a voice of one of the palace's servant called out to the sleeping brunette princess, who sat up, sleepily, with a major bed head issue. The young brunette rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake._

_"...Huh? Yeah?" the princess groggily asked._

_"Sorry to wake you up princess-" the servant started._

_"What? No, no, I've..."the princess cut him off, stopping mid-sentence,"...been up for hours..." she finished before falling back to sleep while sitting up, snoring lightly as her head drops down, causing her to wake again, "Who is it...?"_

_"Still me, it's time to get ready" the servant replied. _

_"Ready for what?" Princess __Emilia_ asked, eyes closed.

_"For you sister's coronation of course" the servant said._

_"Oh, right..."she muttered, "...my sister's...cor-neration..." she said as she__ fell back onto her bed. A few seconds passed, when she opened her hazel eye, and sat up took see her light blue coronation dress with its dark blue bodice and white sleeves, "Coronation Day!" she jumped out of her bed and laughed, rushing out of her room, dressed.____  
_

___She ran out of her room, almost bumping into her younger sister, Anna, who was wearing a light olive green dress with a black bodice and off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves. Her red hair was fashioned into a __bun with a comb with three green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair, while __Emilia_'s was a simple French braid with a dark blue ribbon in her hair.

_"It's coronation day!" __Emilia _squealed, as she rushed to the ballroom,with her sister following behind. The two see the servants decorate it, with lights, ribbons, and other stuff. They then starts to explore the whole palace, seeing everyone getting ready. Soon the two end up going in different ways of the palace. Anna, in the empty portrait room, and starts bouncing on the couch mimicking the images of the portrait, mid-air. And _Emilia_ walks out the open window, jumping on the window washer's pulley, pulling herself up to see the arriving ships.

_While this happened, the soon-to-be Queen Elsa of Arendelle was in her room, dressed in a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice, bronze lacing over it, with black sleeves and magenta cape, as her blonde hair was kept back in a __elaborate _French braid bun. She gazed out her window, seeing the arriving guests. She turns away to the inside of her room, and looks up to a portrait of her father, with his brown hair and eyes, holding and orb and scepter in each hand. 

_She see the candlestick and ornament and mimics the picture, taking of her teal gloves. She gazes down to the candlestick and ornament, gasping as she sees them start to slowly ice over. She slams them down and placed her gloves on again, trying to calm her nerves._

___Emilia_ walked out of the inner gates, as she sees the outer gates open, excitement rushed over the brunette, as she made her way through the crowd, admiring and greeting them as they awed at her beauty. _Emilia_ then reached the village square as she twirled around the area, gazing up at the sky. Not noticing her surrounding she starts to walk backwards and trips over a man who was bending down to pick up something. _Emilia_ fell back into a small wooden cart, which was about to roll off, until it came to a small abrupt stop, causing the princess to sit up.

_"Hey!" she yelled, frustrated. Jefferson looked aback from her tone._

_"Whoa there, hey, I'm sorry" he said, "Are you hurt?" __Emilia_ looked up at him, noticing his dark hair and blue eyes. Taking notice of his handsome features, _Emilia _gave him a small smile.

_"Hey" she said, in a more gentler tone, standing up with the help of Jefferson, "I-um, no. No, I'm okay!" _

_"You sure about that, you took quite a fall" Jefferson replied, holding her smaller hand. _

_"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay" she laughed, "I'm great actually!" __Emilia_ mentally kicked herself, and pulled her hand away.

_"Oh, okay, Jefferson's the name" he said noticing that he didn't introduced himself._

_"Oh, Princess __Emilia_ of Arendelle" she said, curtsying.

_"Princess?" Jefferson asked, amusement in his voice. He then gave her a small bow._

_"Oh, yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said that" __Emilia_ said, taking a step back before tripping again, Jefferson looked up, and quickly caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist. The two looked into each other's eyes. Jefferson found her hazel be quite alluring, while _Emilia_ was finding this quite awkward, "Hi...again"_ she waved.__"Ha. Okay this is awkward. I mean not that you're awkward, but because we're you know-" __Emilia_ started, but cut herself off, "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait. What?" Jefferson chuckled at her little rant, he found her to be quite adorable, something he'd never thought he'd see in a girl his age. Usually the women Jefferson had ever had contact with, always tried to act more sophisticated, proper, and a bit _snooty._

_"Well, I would like to sincerely apologize for tripping the Princess of Arendelle, and for...every single moment after that" Jefferson said, sincerely. _

_"Oh. No, no. I'm fine. I'm not that Princess, I mean if you tripped my sisters Anna and Elsa, well that would-yesh," __Emilia_ said, looking away towards the side," But luckily for you, it's just me" she finished, turning back to him.

_"Just you?" he smiled, amused. __Emilia_ smiled back as the bells rung, though she didn't noticed until later.

_"Oh, the bells!" she exclaimed, "The coronation! I have to go. I need to...I have to go!" she hurried off, but stopped and turned around, "I hope I see you later at the after party!" she gave him a small wave, before hurrying off back to the castle. Jefferson found himself smiling as he returned the wave, not noticing Marcus who watched the whole thing from the bakery across from them. _

_"Well, I see you've made yourself a new lady friend!" Marcus mused, Jefferson jumped at the sound of his voice, giving him a small glare, "So, are you going to use that good ol' charm of yours?" he asked._

_"I don't know, I actually kinda liked her" Jefferson shrugged, as Marcus laughed._

_"Really now? Have you finally decided to settle yourself down for one girl now?" _

_"I didn't say that...but she was kinda adorable" Jefferson muttered the last part, gazing back to where the Princess left._

* * *

Storybrooke

A young woman with light brown hair opened her bright hazel eyes as she got up from her bed, hearing a knock on her apartment door. She stood up and made her way toward the door. When she opened it, she saw a young boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Henry?" the woman asked, tilting her head to the side. She moved to the side as she let the boy inside her apartment, "What are you doing here?"she asked again.

"I wanted to hang out with you!" the boy replied with his usually cheeky smile.

"Uh huh, okay kiddo, what's the real reason you're here? It's a bit early for school to start" the woman said as she bent down to his height.

"Okay, you got me, I need your help" Henry said. The woman nodded and stood up.

"And what is it you need help with?" she asked as she went the fridge to get them something to drink.

"Well, I found my real mom" at this the woman gave Henry a smile and place a cup of orange juice in front of him.

"Really? That's amazing Henry, how did you find her?" she asked, Henry gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well, I may or may not have took Ms. Blanchard's credit card yesterday"

"You did what!? Henry!"

"Kate, you have to believe me!" Henry then unzipped his bag and took out his book, Kate sighed.

"Oh good, you brought the book!" Kate sarcastically said, but the boy remained silent. She sighed again, "Okay, how about I take you out to Granny's, maybe you could tell me what you need help with" Henry nodded and Kate went to her room to get dressed, when she came out the two left her apartment and headed to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

"Now you, do you want to talk about what you wanted me to help you with?" Kate asked, Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I need you to help me convince Emma to stay" Kate scrunched her face in confusion.

"Emma?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's my real mom" Henry said and Kate nodded.

"Okay, how do you suppose we do that?" she asked him.

"With this" Henry brought his book on the table and Kate hung her head in defeat.

"Of course" Kate sarcastically replied.

"Kate, I'm serious! Everyone here is cursed!" Henry exclaimed.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you!" Kate countered, Henry sighed until her saw Emma walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Oh, there she is!" Henry said. Kate looked behind him and saw an older woman with blonde hair, wearing a red leather jacket.

"Alright, so what now?" she asked the 10 year old.

"You have your wallet right?" Henry asked, making Kate feel suspicious.

"Yeah? Why?" she cautiously asked, eyeing the boy.

"Good, cause I need you to pay for the hot chocolate I'm sending over to Emma!"

"Wha! Henry!" Kate was about to protest, but the boy got up from his seat and went over to Ruby, a good friend of Kate and granddaughter of Granny. When the boy returned, Kate had her arms crossed and gave him a stern look. Henry looked down to the ground, feeling a bit guilty. Kate sighed again and shook her head. There was now way she could get mad at the poor boy, he just wanted to get close with his mother, that she could understand, Kate herself couldn't remember much of her parent or childhood.

"Henry, you need to stop doing things like that, I worry about you sometimes...it's something I would do..." Kate admitted. Henry smiled in relief and the two looked over to Emma, who was now taking to Sheriff Graham, thinking it was him who sent the hot chocolate to her.

"Thank you, but no thank you" Emma said to Graham.

"I didn't send it" Graham said.

"I did!" Henry said, "I like cinnamon too!" he added.

"For the record, I was not involved with this what so ever, I just paid for it" Kate replied as she place the money on the table.

"Oh, thanks, Emma Swan" she said.

"Katelyn Ross, but a lot of people like to call me Kate for short"

"Nice to meet you Kate" Emma said and looked towards Henry, "Don't you have school?" she asked him.

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk me" he replied and looked towards Kate, "Come on, Kate"

"Oh, okay then" Kate muttered. The three then walked out of the diner, with Henry in the middle.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked, Kate guessed that she was referring to the mayor, Regina Mills, something about that woman gave her chills.

"It's not about her" Henry said, "It's about the curse" Emma then looked at Kate, who merely shrugged, "We have to break it" Henry continued, "and lucky I have a plan. Step one, identification, I call it Operation: Cobra"

"Wow, good code name" Kate muttered with a mock look of awe.

"Cobra?" Emma asked, "That has nothing to do with fairy tales"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, "it's a code name to throw the queen off the trail" Kate remembered that time when Henry told her that the mayor was the Evil Queen.

"That's actually kinda smart..." Kate mused to herself.

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?" Emma asked.

"That's the curse, time has been frozen until you got here" Henry said, he then looked at Emma who was about to take a bit of an apple in her hands, "Hey!" he said, gain the two's attention, "Where did you get that?"

"Your mom" she said looking at it, confused.

"Don't eat that!" he said as he grabbed the apple and threw it behind him. Emma turned as he threw it while Kate stared back.

"Okay" Emma said, cautiously, turning back around.

"Wow, he's really taking this Evil Queen thing seriously" Kate muttered to Emma.

"Then what about their past?" Emma asked.

"They don't know, ask Kate anything and you'll see"

"I honestly I have idea on how to respond to that" Kate replied.

"So for decades people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, messed up memories in a town that keeps them oblivious?"

"I knew you'd get it" Henry said, cheerfully.

"It does sound a bit far fetched, but yet somewhat interesting" Kate noted.

"Which is why we need you. You're the only one who can break the curse" Henry continued.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma asked as Henry gave her the last pages of his book that showed a picture of Snow White, Price Charming, and their baby daughter named Emma. Once they arrived at Henry's school, Henry started to walk off.

"I have to go, but I'll find you guys later and we can started" he said and look towards Emma, "I knew you would believe me"

"I never said I did" Emma called out to him.

"Then why else would you have stayed" with that he left with the other children as Mary Margaret walked up to them, seeing Henry's smile.

"It's good to see his smile back" she said, as Kate nodded in agreement.

"It is quite refreshing, isn't it?" Kate asked.

"I didn't do anything" Emma humbly replied.

"You stayed, that's one thing you did" Kate replied, "but that also means that the mayor, aka the Evil Queen, knows that you're here"

"What is her deal? She's not really a people person" Emma stated, "How did she get elected?" Kate shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember" Mary Margaret said.

"And no one has ever been brave enough to run against her, at least not from my knowledge" Kate added.

"I only made it worse by giving Henry that book" Mary Margaret said, "now Henry thinks she's an evil queen"

"I wouldn't blame the kid for that" Kate scoffed as Mary Margaret elbowed her.

"Who does he think you two are?" Emma asked looking at the two woman.

"It's silly" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"I just got five minutes of silly" Emma replied. The two looked at each other before answering.

"Snow White" Mary Margaret answered

"The Princess that kissed that one frog" Kate added, "and apparently, according to Henry, we're best friends, and my adoptive sisters are the Snow Queen and Gerda" Emma stared at them, as if something had clicked in her mind.

"Who does he think you are?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not in the book" she said, "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Emma asked the two.

"That depends what the favor is" Kate replied.

"Henry's mom mentioned he's in therapy, do you know where I can find the doctor?" they soon gave Emma the directions to the town's psychiatrist's, Archie Hopper, office.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_In the royal chapel, Queen Regina sat in the pew with other royals from all over the Enchanted Forest. She watched as Elsa was standing in front of the alter, with her younger sister standing off to the side. Anna had a look of boredom, she then looked to the pews and saw Hans. The red head waved to him, __Emilia_ looked over to her sister and saw the man who she was waving to. She started to wonder who he was.

_The bishop puts the crown on Elsa's head, and she sees the scepter and orb placed on the pillow in the bishop's hands. Elsa then tried to make a move towards them, when the bishop stopped her._

_"Your majesty. The gloves" the bishop whispers to her, eyeing her teal gloves. Elsa hesitates, but slowly removes her gloves, breathing nervously. After she took her gloves of she slowly took the scepter and orb and turns to the crowd. The bishop the speaks in old formal Norse, before pronouncing her Queen. Elsa then looks down to her hands and starts to see the orb and scepter start to slowly freeze over.__  
_

_"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the bishop finished._

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the crowd repeats before cheering. Elsa sighed in relief as she quickly sets the orb and scepter back on the pillow and slips her gloves back on before anyone could notice._

_Later on, the guest were laughing, dancing, and eating in the Great Hall, as music filled the air. Jefferson was standing against the wall since Dennis was near the buffet eyeing all the marvelous food, while Marcus was sipping a glass of wine make contact with most of the women in the room. Jefferson, on the other hand, was searching the room for a familiar brunette princess when the sound of trumpets filled the room. A servant came up to the front center of the room, clearing his throat._

_" Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he announced as the Queen entered, looking poised and content., "Princess __Emilia_ of Arendelle!" he continued, Jefferson's eyes lit up as he saw the princess make her way through the crowd, each giving her a greeting as she went to where the servant was. She faced the crowd, waving a little, before turned to place next to her sister, almost tripping, but regained her balance.

_"Princess Anna of Arendelle" he continued, Jefferson saw a young red head, probably around 15 to 16, run into the center, she then waves awkwardly. The servant then ushers the princess to stand next to Elsa._

_"Here? You sure? Oh. Okay" she said as the servant placed her next to Elsa. The three sisters gave each other awkward side glances. Spending most of your live in a palace without much interaction with each other does do that to you._

_"...Hi" Elsa said, as the guest was busying themselves in their own conversations.__ Anna looked around as she stands up straighter, looking at Elsa._

_"Oh, Hi me? Or hi, Emie?" she asked, using __Emilia_'s old nickname when they were kids. Elsa let out a laugh as _Emilia_ giggled.

_"Actually I was addressing to the both of you" Elsa said. At this both Anna and __Emilia_ smiled, this was the first conversation the three had in years, "You look beautiful, both of you" Elsa added, _Emilia_ was stumbling over her words, as was Anna.

_"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller. You don't look more fuller, just...um"_

_"What she's saying is that you look more beautiful!" __Emilia_ said, saving her sister.

_"Thank you..and you...look like mother" Elsa said to Emilia, causing the brunette to give her a look of surprise. _

_"T-Thank you..." Emilia replied, Elsa gave them a nod, as the three looked back at the dancing guest._

_"Wow..." Anna breathed._

_"I know, so this is what a party looks like..." __Emilia_ sighed with a look of awe as she gaze at the whole room.

_"It's a lot warmer than I thought" Anna admitted. _

_"And what's that smell?" Elsa asked, the three sister all closed their eyes and inhale the sweet sensational smell._

_"Chocolate!" the three said, as they popped their eyes open, chuckling when they noticed that they said it out loud together. Suddenly a servant came up to them and interrupted their sisterly moment._

_"You majesty" the servant started, as they noticed Regina, __Christopher, and a short scrawny looking man_ standing behind him, "Queen Regina of the neighboring kingdom with her acquaintance, _Christopher and the __Duke of Weaseltown_"

_"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton!" the duke corrected, and faced Elsa._

_"Your majesty" Regina said, curtsying, as __Christopher and the Duke_ bowed. 

_"It's so nice to see the gate open" __Christopher_ said, looking at the sisters.

_"Yes, it is" Elsa nodded._

_"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen" the Duke said as he start to do a funny dance with his feet and took a deep bow. Elsa looks at her sisters who were giggling as she stifles a giggle herself._

_"Oh, thank you...only I don't dance..." Elsa trailed off, as the Duke look back, __offended._

_"Well I guess asking you to dance with me is out of the question as well" Christopher sighed in disappointment, __noticing this Elsa looked to Anna and __Emilia_, "but my sisters do"

_"What?" __Emilia_ asked, as she was trying to find Jefferson through the crowd.

_"Oh, I don't think-" Anna started, but the Duke grabs her arms and yanks her away before she could finish her protest._

_"Well, do you mind if I dance with you?" Christopher asked __Emilia_, she was flustered, it wasn't that she didn't want to dance with him, he was quite handsome to her, but she wanted to find Jefferson and get to know him more. But there was this distinct resembles between him and _Christopher_.

_"Um...sure? Why not?" she said, taking his hand, as he lead her to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Jefferson was standing near the buffet table with Dennis, who was trying out each of the delectable foods. Somehow, Jefferson had lost sight of the princess, he was actually looking forward to seeing her again. Suddenly, Marcus came back, with another full glass of wine, from Jefferson's perspective this was his fifth glass._

_"Oh, there you two are!" Marcus greeted._

_"Yes, thank you for leaving us to tend to your own businesses" Jefferson remarked, quite rudely._

_"I'm sorry, it's just, look at all the women!" Dennis and Jefferson rolled their eyes at his comment, Dennis turned back to the crowd when a horrid sight caught his attention._

_"Oh my lord!" Dennis cried, as the two looked at him._

_"What is it, Dennis?" Marcus asked, grabbing the younger lad's shoulder._

_"Is that who I think it is?" the younger lad asked pointing his fork to where, __Christopher_ and _Emilia_ were dancing.

_"Is that?" Marcus started, as Jefferson walked up to them looking at the direction they were look at._

_"__Christopher_!? What is he doing here?" Jefferson asked in a hushed voice.

_"I don't know, but I think he's trying to steal your girl" Marcus said in a amused tone._

_"This isn't a laughing matter!" Jefferson snapped walking away, moments later he returned and looked at the older male in the eye, "And she's not my girl!"_

_"Sure, keep telling yourself that, mate" Marcus smirked, patting his back. Jefferson made his way through the crowd, easily avoid any contact. Once he reach over to them, he coughed to gain their attention, the to stopped in their dance as they looked at him._

_"Jefferson?" __Emilia_ asked, tilting her head to the side.

_"Well, well, if it isn't little Jefferson" Christopher said, as Jefferson sighed._

_"Oh, please, Christopher, I'm not the same idiotic child back then, I learned new trick or two on the way" __Emilia _looked back sensing the tension between the two.

_"Um, how do you two know each other?" she asked, slowly._

_"You could say we're brothers" Christopher said._

_"Not by blood, though..." Jefferson muttered, glaring back at the older male. __Emilia_ was about to open her mouth when she heard Anna's voice ring out through the room. They all quickly turned to see Anna and Elsa arguing.

_"Oh no, no, no!"she gasped, "Please excuse me for a minute!" the young princess excused herself and quickly ran to her sisters, as the argument started to heat up._

_"No? What do you mean no?" Anna asked, in a more angry tone._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" __Emilia_ asked, as she look at the two of them, then turned to see the young man Anna was waving to earlier in the chapel, "Oh, hello. Um...who are you?"

_"Oh, Emie, this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" Anna said, as Prince Hans bowed to her. _

_"Okay? What is going on here?" she asked looking back from Anna and Elsa._

_"It's nothing, and like I said Anna you can't marry a man you just met" Elsa said._

_"Wait? Marriage!?" __Emilia_ exclaimed.

_"You can if it's true love!" Anna argued._

_"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked, __Emilia_ flinched at the harsh tone in her voice and looked at Anna, who was on the verge of tears.

_"More than you! All you do is shut people out!" Anna countered._

_"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me" Elsa said, as she started to turn away, but Prince Hans, went out to reach her._

_"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans started, but was cut off by a flustered Elsa._

_"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go" Elsa said, curtly, walking away pass the Royal handler, "The party is over. Close the gates"_

_"What, Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna said, as she grasp for Elsa, but caught her glove instead._

_"Give me back my glove!" she gasped, turning around, trying to reach for it, but Anna held it away from her. __Emilia_ bit her lips as she noticed some of the guest staring at them.

_"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore" Anna whispered, desperately._

_"...Then leave" the Queen said in a weak voice, tears threatening to come._

_"Elsa!" __Emilia_ cried, in shock as Anna had a look of hurt, Elsa turned away from them and continued to the door, her hand about to turn the knob when Anna's heartbroken voice stopped her.

_"What did I ever do to you!?" Anna shouted across the room, now everyone was silently staring at them._

_"Enough, Anna" Elsa muttered. __Emilia_ reached to hold her little sister.

_"C'mon, Anna, Elsa, can't we just forget this ever happened? Let's just continue to enjoy the party, okay?" __Emilia_ started, "I'm sure that the stress of being Queen is getting to you, Elsa, and I understand if that's the reason why you acting this-"

_"No. It isn't! You don't understand anything __Emilia_!" Elsa said, as they look at her, "What do you understand about me? You're just the spare!" Elsa paused as she noticed what she just said, she stared at her sisters, both of their faces in shock, "I-I have to go!"

_"No. Wait! Why? Why are you always shutting us out!? Why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of!?" Anna asked, stepping closer to Elsa._

_"I said, enough!" suddenly ice shoots from Elsa's hand, as spikes from the floor, __Emilia_ grabbed Anna, while the crowd cried in shock, backing away from her. 

_"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here" __Emilia_ turned to see that it was the Duke of Weselton say that. She never did like him. Or his little dance either!

_Elsa rushed out of the room and out into the village, were the crowd out side saw her and cheered, Elsa ties to duck under the crowd holding her bare hand. But she back into the fountain grabbing onto the ledge of the fountain, which instantly freezes at her touch. The crowd gasped in fear as the Duke appeared with his guards._

_"There she is! Stop her!" the Duke ordered. Elsa panicked as she looked from the crowd to the Duke's guard._

_"Please, just stay away from me. All of you, I don't want to hurt you!" she said, as an accidental shot of magic shoots from her hand and turned the staircase into ice, causing the Duke and his guards to slip._

_"M-monster!" the Duke looked at her in fear, as the crowd starts to panic. Elsa took this opportunity to escape, not noticing the sudden snowstorm forming above._

_"Elsa! Wait!" she looked behind to see Anna and __Emilia_, with Hans following, but she continued to run outside of the gates, reaching the shoreline, as the water freezes at her touch. 

_"Elsa, wait, please!" Anna called after her. Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away as she hesitantly steps on the water. It freezes instantly and she breaks into a full blown sprint, with each step the water freezes, "Elsa, stop!" Anna tried to run after, but slips on the fjord. Hans catches her and helps her up, as she, Hans, and __Emilia_ watched as Elsa reaches the far shore, not look back, and continues into the mountains.

_"Anna, the fjord..." Hans said to her in shock, as they saw the ice spreading out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in their place. Snow falls as the three stood in their place, __Emilia_ was the first to notices as a snowflake fell on her nose. She look up at the sky, seeing a large forming snowstorm above them.

_"Snow? In the middle of summer?"_

* * *

Storybrooke

Kate was in her older sister's ice cream parlor working new stories for her next book, since she was an aspiring novelist and a bit of an artist on the side. For some reason, she been having writer's block. A glass of hot chocolate was placed next to her, the brunette looked up to see her younger adoptive sister, Avery Welsh.

"So how's the writing?" she asked, as she took a seat next to Kate. The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Kate asked the red head.

"Aren't you suppose to be finding a boyfriend?" the red head counter.

"Ouch."

"Oh, don't take it so personal, Kate, I'm sure you won't die forever alone"

"Your concern is touching"Kate stated, "and about the book, not so good"

"Oh, don't take it so hard, Kate" Avery said, "We're all human"

"I guess you're right, maybe I should take a break from writing" Kate concluded.

"Maybe" the red head shrugged, "Hey, who knows maybe, you might get a new idea" with that she stood up and continued with her shift.

"Hm. We'll see about that" Kate muttered, just as she was about to leave, she saw Henry, along with Mary Margaret, run into the shop, "Henry? Mary Margaret? What's wrong?"

"It's Emma, she's been arrested" Henry said.

"What!" she exclaimed, "How do you know that?"

"Regina told him" Mary Margaret answered.

"Of course, why did I not see that coming?" Kate muttered.

"We have to go help her!" Henry said as Kate nodded.

"You're right, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this?" Kate said, "Like maybe somehow an evil shape shifting clone got loose, it transformed itself into Emma and attempted to break into Regina's office!"

"Another one of your conspiracy theories?" Mary Margaret asked, with a smile.

"I had to try" Kate replied with a shrug.

"So you believe in evil shape shifting clones, but you don't believe me when I say that everyone is a storybook character?" Henry asked, her giving her 'the look'.

"I never said, I didn't believe you" Kate replied, she then bend down to Henry ans whispered in his ear, "Just between you and me, I think it would be awesome to be a princess, especially one that kicks butt like Snow White" Henry looked back at her with a smile, as she smiled back, "Allons-y, we have to go bail your mom out of jail!"

When they arrived at the sheriff's office Henry went up and yelled, "Hey!" this caught Sheriff's Graham's attention.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked, as he looked at him and the others.

"His mother told him what happened" Mary Margaret answered holding her purse.

"Of course she did" Emma rolled her eyes, "Henry, I don't know what she said but I-"

"You're a genius!" Henry exclaimed as he cut Emma off. At this the older woman gave Kate a look, but she just shrugged, " I know what you were up to. You were gathering information for Operation Cobra" Henry said, as Emma and Kate smiled, while Graham had a look of confusion.

"I'm a bit lost" he said, then Kate wave an arm at him.

"It's nothing, its need to know Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard and I are going to bail her out!" Kate said, gesturing herself, Mary Margaret, then to Emma.

"You are?" Emma asked, in shock, "Why?"

"We trust you" Mary Margaret answered. Emma smiled at her then to Kate, who merely grinned gave her two thumbs up, then turned to Sheriff Graham and extended her wrist towards him.

"So can you uncuff me?" she asked, "there's something I need to do" Kate could see the small gleam in Emma's eyes and leaned towards Mary Margaret to whisper in her ears.

"I know I'm supposed to be a role model for Henry, but somehow I'm looking forward to this" Kate whispered, but Mary Margaret elbowed her in the side again.

Later that night, Kate decided to stay over at Mary Margaret's place for the night. They were sitting near her counter having wine, well Mary Margaret was Kate was drinking a glass of apple juice, when they heard a knock was heard. The two looked at each other and got up. When they opened the door, they saw Emma.

"Hey" Emma greeted, dully, "I just wanted to thank you" she started, "the both of you" she then handed an envelope to Mary Margaret, "and pay you back the bail money" she added.

"You look like you need to talk" Mary Margaret said.

"A really long talk" Kate stated seeing the solemn look on Emma's face, and stepped to the side, gesturing to her to come inside. Emma walked inside and sat down at the table,as Mary Margaret came back with some hot chocolate.

"Cinnamon?" Emma asked as she looked at the hot chocolate.

"Sorry, it's a little quirk of mine, I should have asked you" Mary Margaret started, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all" Emma replied, "When you bailed me out you said you trusted me. Why?"

Mary Margaret looked over at Kate, who shrugged and continued to sip her hot chocolate, "It's strange, ever since you arrived here I've had the oddest feeling like we've met before"Mary Margaret said, but the shook her head and smiled, "I know it's crazy"

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy" Emma stated.

"For what it's worth, we think you're innocent" Mary Margaret added.

"Of breaking and entering or just in general?" Emma asked.

"Whatever float you boat" Kate said, patting her back as everyone laughed.

"It doesn't even matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do" Emma said, "I'm leaving" she added as the two women looked at each other then at her, "Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best, if I stay then Henry's just going to keep on getting hurt"

"What happens if you go?" Mary Margaret asked, but Emma just stared at her and didn't answered, "I think the very fact you want to leave is why you have to stay"she continued, "You care about him"

"If you leave then who will protect Henry if you won't?" Kate asked, Emma looked at Kate and sighed before standing up.

"Do you know where Henry is?" she asked, grabbing her jacket. Kate paused for a moment, before standing up.

"No, but I might have an idea where" Kate answered.

"Well, that's great, show me the way" Emma said and Kate nodded, grabbing her jacket and bidding her good bye to Mary Margaret.

"Alright then, Allons-y!" Kate said, as Emma gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"It's french. For let's go" Kate replied calmly, exiting out the door as Emma nodded.

When Emma and Kate left, Kate took Emma to Dr. Hopper's place, saying that Henry would tell him that he went there for his therapy sessions. Once they arrived, Emma opened the door, as Archie stood up.

"Ms. Swan, I can explain, the mayor forced me" Archie started, as Kate raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between Emma and him.

"I know, don't worry about it!" Emma said, "I get it" she then turned to Henry, "Henry, I'm sorry" she started.

"I don't want to talk to you" Henry muttered, this took Kate aback, earlier today, he was beaming to talk to his mom, and now this!

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Ross, if she knew you were both here-"

"To hell with her!" Emma cut him off, and squatted in front of Henry, "Henry" she started, "there is one simple reason, I stayed here. You. And I wanted to get to know you"

"You think I'm crazy"

"No, I think curse is crazy!" Emma said, Kate inwardly smirked to herself seeing Emma act like a true mother, "And it is" she sighed, "but, that doesn't mean it isn't true, it is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world, so what do I know maybe it is true"

"But you told my mom-" Henry started.

"What she wanted need to hear!" Emma rushed out, "What I do know is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we" she pointed herself and Kate, "that we are non believers, cause that way she's not onto us. Isn't that what Operation: Cobra all about?" she asked, looking up to Kate and Archie, who were both smiling, "throwing her off the trail?"

At this Henry sat up in his seat, smiling at Emma, "Brilliant!"

"I read the pages, and Henry you are right they are dangerous! There is only one way to make sure she never see them!" Emma then stood up and walked over to the fire place, placing the last pages of Henry's book into the fire, watching them slowly burn, before turning to Henry, "Now we have the advantage!" she said. Henry stood up and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"I knew you were here to help me" Henry said.

"That's right kid, I am"

"Oh my gosh, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry!" Kate mumbled, fanning herself with her hands as tears were threatening to come out when the two broke from their hug.

"And nothing, not even a curse is gonna stop that" Emma said, Kate held back her tears and smiled at Emma, when Henry hugged her again. Soon, they left Archie's place and started walking down the street.

"Hey, so, now that that's over" Kate started, "how does some ice cream sound?" she asked the two.

"I'm in!" Henry said.

"Race you there!" Kate said, as the two started running to her sister's ice cream parlor.

"Hey, wait!" Emma called out to them, "No running, be careful!" she said running after them.

**Haha! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in all of my fanfiction days! Wow, it's only the first chapter and the drama already begins! So, yeah as you can see this might end up as a Jefferson/OC fic mostly(cause he needs love!). I hope you people enjoy this chapter! ****I'm hoping that later on Kate's personality and character will evolve more in later chapters, and I hope the flashbacks entertained you, helpful reviews are welcome!**


	2. Snow Falls

**Thank you to madmaninabox and grapejuice101 for the first reviews. Here's the second chapter. Also note,in aI change Emilline's name to Emilia, because her name was so hard for me to remember to spell when i was writing the up coming chapters (which I'm working on) in my notebook. If there are any spelling mistakes or just mistakes in general let me know, because I was also fixing this up on mobile which is a hassle**

_Chapter 2: Snow Falls_

Storybrooke

Kate was walking around the town looking for any inspiration for her next book. So far nothing. Kate decided to go to Granny's, since it was the closest place, to rest in. As she was about to enter, she bumped into someone and fell, Kate paused and looked up at the person she bumped into. He had light brown hair spiked up and soft brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and t-shirt with a chained necklace hanging around his neck, a cross attached to it. Oo, bad boy feels.

"Hey" he started, as Kate looked flustered, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention"

"Um...hi!" she greeted quickly, "Ah, no. No, it's alright, I'm fine actually"

"Oh, I'm sorry, um, here" he said, helping her up before opening the door for her.

"Thank you...um" Kate replied, awkwardly, it wasn't everyday you get to see a extremely handsome guy talk you.

"Christopher" he said, as they both entered inside the Bed and Breakfast, "But you can call me Chris" he added.

"Katelyn, but you can call me Kate" she said, laughing nervously.

"Well then, Kate, how about I treat you with a drink?" Chris asked, "You know as an apology for making you fall"

"That would be lovely" Kate said, smiling, "Thank you, it's not everyday you meet a gentlemen, usually guys are like 'Hey! Get out of the way, you punk!' or something like that, haha...I should stop talking now" Kate muttered, as she noticed she was going on her ranting.

Chris chuckled, and shook his head, "No, no. Don't worry. Besides, it's not everyday you bump into a pretty girl" Kate stared at him, like someone had shocked her and let out a small laugh.

"You think I'm pretty? Wow, that's a first" Kate admitted, to be honest, she's never met any guy who thought she was pretty. Heck, even she didn't think she was pretty herself.

"Well you are" Chris said with a smile. Ruby then came up to them.

"Hey, Kate, on a date too?" she asked, as Kate gave her a stern look.

"What!? NO!" Kate said quickly, eye wide open, as Ruby flinched back at her voice.

"Sorry, I thought you were on a date like Mary Margaret" Ruby replied.

"Mary Margaret's on a date?" Kate asked, as Ruby nodded and pointed her to where Mary Margaret and Victor Whale were sitting, before heading to a table to clean.

"Way to go Mary Margaret..." Kate muttered under her breath, "Hey, Mary Margaret!" she called over to her friend, who turned and saw her.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked, but saw Chris standing next to her, she smiled, "Are you on a date as well?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Kate asked herself, "No, I just met him, and he was about to treat me to a drink" Kate informed her, who just rolled her eyes and turned back to her date.

"So, what do want to drink?" Chris ask as they took a seat next to the window, Kate sitting across from him.

"Hm. Well, I'll just have some hot chocolate. I'm in the mood for something sweet" Kate said as Ruby came and took their orders. When she returned, she had one cup of hot chocolate for Kate and a cup of coffee for Chris, "So. I haven't seen you around before, are you new here or something?" Kate asked, starting small talks.

"Um. No, I just don't get out much often, it's just today that I decided to get out" Chris replied.

"Well, I'm glad you did" Kate then mentally kicked herself for letting that slip out, "I mean, wouldn't have met such a nice guy like you if you decided not to get out" more mental kicks to herself, "So, what do you do?" she asked, hopefully to avoid making an utter fool out of herself.

"I'm kind of a free lancer guy, I dabble in a lot of things" Chris answered, "What about you?"

"I'm a novelist, currently taking a break at the moment" Kate replied.

"Okay, I have another question"

"Okay, ask away" Kate said, plopping her elbows on the counter, with her hot chocolate in her hands.

"This might seem a bit weird, but" he paused and bit his lips, "would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" Kate almost did a spit take, but fortunately didn't.

"What? Oh, yeah, lunch would sound great!" Kate managed to say, in her mind, she was a complete mess, a cute guy just technically asked her out! Wait, would this be considered their first date!? As Kate was having a mental breakthrough, or was it a breakdown? She looked through the window and saw a man, dressed in a trench coat with dark hair. Kate stared at him for a minute with familiarity in her eyes, before quickly tearing her eyes away from him and back at Chris.

"So, we'll meet here tomorrow at 1?" he asked, as they both stood up.

"Yes, I..." Kate trailed off as she saw Mary Margaret leave the dinner with a heartbroken expression, "Um...hang on!" she then dug into her pocket and took out a pen, she then reach over to take a napkin and started to write on it, "Here" she said, as she gave him the napkin,"My number" she said as she rushed to the door, but looked back at him, "Call me some time alright!" then she left in order to catch up to Mary Margaret who was walking ahead of her.

"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret! Wait up!" Kate said as she caught up to her. Mary Margaret turned around and saw her.

"Kate, what are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Checking if you were okay. Ar-are you crying?" Kate asked, wide eyed.

"No" Kate gave her a deadpanned look, "Yes"

"Aw, sweetie" Kate coxed as she pulled Mary Margaret in for a hug, "What did Victor do this time?" she asked, patting her head.

"I don't want to talk about" Mary Margaret muttered.

"Alright, but I make no promises that I will have self control to not punch him when I see him" Kate replied, breaking away from the hug.

"Alright, make sure to record it for me" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Will do!" Kate saluted. The two then continued walking down the road, until they saw a familiar yellow bug car. The two walked closer to the car and saw Emma with a flashlight reading a newspaper. Kate knocked on the door, Emma looked up at the two."Hey" Kate said as Emma looking up at them, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, in a world of tight spots I've been, crashing in my car doesn't rank top ten"

"You're sleeping in here?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Until I find a place"

"You decided to stay" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, this town doesn't have many vacancies. None actually" she said, getting out of the bug, "Is that normal?"

"I blame the curse" Kate deadpanned, not that she actually believed in the curse, it just seemed interesting. Maybe she could use that for her next book. Emma and Mary Margaret chuckled, that was until Emma noticed the tear stains on Mary Margaret's face.

"So why are you two out so late?" Emma asked.

"Oh you know stuff. Just...stuff" Kate replied.

"And I was on a date" Mary Margaret answered.

"From the looks of things, it went well" Emma sarcastically replied.

"Very" Kate muttered.

"As well as they ever do" Mary Margaret sighed.

"Tell me he at least paid?" Emma asked, but the two women shook their heads.

"Well, I guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it" Mary Margaret concluded, "You know, if things get cramped, we do have a spare room"

"Oh yeah, Mary Margaret's loft has plenty of room, it wouldn't be a hassle" Kate added.

"Thanks" Emma said, thinking on the idea, but refused, "But I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing" she added, as Kate and Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, "I do better on my own"

"Well, goodnight, good luck with Henry" Mary Margaret said, and started walking off.

"Yeah"

"Hey, just so you know" Kate said, turning back at her before walking away, "If you need any help or just someone to talk to, you could always come to me and Mary Margaret, it's not a bad thing to ask for help sometimes, just letting you know though"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Emma smiled, sheepishly.

"Well, night. I guess I'll see you around" Kate said and turned back to walk to her apartment.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_After the recent past events, everyone was panicking. Anna, Emilia, and Hans returned back to the town square. Anna was in more shock then __Emilia_ was. Hans went up to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder.

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_"No" Anna answered in shock._

_"Did you know?" Hans asked._

_"No, neither of us knew" she said, referring to herself and her sister. __Emilia_ was staring at the mountains where Elsa retreated to, many thoughts forming in her head.

_"Princess!" both Anna and __Emilia_ turned to see Christopher and Jefferson running up to them.

_"Are you okay?" Jefferson asked __Emilia_.

_"Yes, I'm fine. It's just..." she looked back at the mountains, "I'm just worried about Elsa that's all"_

_"Look! Snow! It's snowing!" they heard the duke panicked, "The Queen has put a curse on this land! She must be stopped!" he then looked back to his two guards, "You have to go after her" at this both Anna and __Emilia_ rushed up to them.

_"Wait, no!" Anna said, standing in front of them, the duke then hides behind his guards pointing his finger at the two._

_"You! Is there sorcery in the two of you? Are you both monsters as well!?" he asked the them._

_"What? No. No, we're both completely ordinary!" __Emilia_ answered.

_"That's right, Anna is..." Hans trailed of, noticing how that sounded, "...in the best way" __Emilia_ rolled her eyes and continued.

_"And our sister is not a monster!" _

_"She nearly killed me!" the duke argued._

_"You slipped on ice" Jefferson pointed out._

_"Her ice!"_

_"It's still just ice!" Christopher added._

_"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean this. Any of this" Anna started, "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her"_

_"Yes. Fine" the duke shrugged off. _

_"What? No!" Hans exclaimed._

_"I have to do this, it was my fault" Anna said._

_"No, it wasn't. It's my fault as well, I should have tried harder to understand how much she was going through" __Emilia_ said, "If you're going I'm going as well!" 

_"Princess, are you sure? It's dangerous" Christopher added, hoping to persuade them.  
_

_"Elsa is not dangerous, we'll bring her back and make this right again" __Emilia_ countered.

_"At least let me come with you" Hans suggested._

_"No, I need you to take care of Arendelle" Anna said, with desperation in her eyes. Hans saw this and sighed._

_"...On my honor"_

_"Your highness if it makes you feel better, allow me to go with the princesses" Jefferson suggested. __Emilia_ looked at him.

_"And why would you do that?" Hans asked._

_"Well, I have traveled across many lands, so it seems more fitting if they have a guide" Jefferson replied. Anna looked at her sister, amused. __Emilia_ then sighed and walked up to him.

_"What are you doing?" she asked him._

_"Well, I'm offering protection and guidance" Jefferson mused._

_"Doubt it, but I get the feeling you're not going to stop and follow us anyways" __Emilia_ deadpanned.

_"Is it because I'm quite that impressionable?" Jefferson replied, __Emilia_ sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"Fine. You can come! Just don't get in our way" Jefferson smirked as he followed __Emilia_.

_"Bring the horses please!" Anna said to the Royal Handler. When the Royal Handler can back he brought two horses back with him._

_"I'm sorry milady, there was only two horses left" the Royal Handler said. For some reason, __Emilia_ knew the world was being cruel to her, but she sighed and accepted the cruel gesture.

_"It's alright, we'll share horses" Anna said as she got on one horse while __Emilia_ got on the other, in their coronation dresses and all. Jefferson followed _Emilia_ as he climbed on her horse, sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. _Emilia_ really wanted to slam her head against the wall now.

_"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt" Hans said to Anna._

_"She's our sister, she would never hurt us" Anna replied. __Emilia_ rolled her eyes at their sappy moment and snapped on the reins and rode out of the kingdom, with Anna following behind.

* * *

Storybrooke

The next day, Emma, Kate, and Mary Margaret were in Mary Margaret's place, sipping hot chocolate, as Emma explained Henry's theory with the coma patient in the hospital.

"You want me to read to a coma patient" Mary Margaret asked.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was" Emma replied.

"And just who exactly does he think he is?" Kate asked.

"Prince Charming" Kate was about to take a spit take, but didn't, and started giggling. Oh the irony...

"And if I'm Snow White..." she trailed off "He thinks me and him..."

"He has a very active imagination" Emma replied as she sat down, "Which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him" two nodded, but Kate felt a bit bad about the idea, Henry was just a kid, "Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe"

"He'll see fairy tales are just that" Mary Margaret joined in, "That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss, he'll see reality" Mary Margaret continued, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Something like that" Emma said.

"Sadly this plan is genius, getting to the truth without hurting him" Mary Margaret concluded.

"But still, I don't know about this, I feel kinda bad" Kate admitted.

"I know, but he needs to see the truth, that magic isn't real" Emma said. Kate sat up straight and looked at Emma.

"What's your beef with magic and fairy tales?" Kate asked, curiously.

"I don't know, why are you intent that magic is real?" Emma asked back, Kate just shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate, "Anyways, I told him that we'd all meet tommorow for breakfast at Granny's and you will give a full report" Emma stood up as she handed Mary Margaret Henry's book.

"Well" Mary Margaret breathed, "I suppose I'll have to get ready for my date. It looks like I have to do all the talking"

"Oh speaking of dates" Kate said looking at the clock, " I have to go to mines"

"You have a date?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Let me guess, is it with that guy who was with you last night?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Something like that, I talk you two about it later!"

-At Granny's-

"Okay, okay wait. So you do fortune telling as well?" Kate asked, Chris who gave her a shrug.

"Something like that, I think it's a cool hobby now and then" Chris admitted.

"Ha ha. Wow" Kate breathe out, "That's kinda cool actually, hey maybe you can tell me my fortune?" Kate asked.

"Okay, sure. Here, gave me you hand and I'll see your fortune" Chris said as Kate stuck her hand out towards him. Chris slowly caressed her hands with his own, slowly tracing her palm lines, "I see a beautiful girl with bright hazel eyes and brown hair, who will meet with the love of her life for the first time"

"Wow, cryptic and romantic, two of my many favorite things in a guy" Kate smiled.

"Well, it's a thing I have" Chris chuckled, leaning in close to her. Kate leaned in a bit forward, grinning.

"Well, to be frank, I like it"

"To be honest, I kinda think it's a hassle" Chris confessed.

"Well I like it" Kate said, calmly. Chris chuckled at her response.

"You are so adorable I could kiss you?" Chris said, but paused as he noticed how awkward that sounded. Kate let out a small squeal of excitement, but quickly regained her cool, "I-I, um, that is if you're alright with that, I mean" he stuttered, a pink blush appearing on his cheeks. Internally, Kate was flipping out, while on the outside she had a calm, yet quirky demeanor.

"Wow for a guy who dresses like a bad boy, you are a cutie" Kate laughed. She found it adorable.

"So, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" Chris asked, but Kate was in a bit of a daze from her thoughts, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Huh? What. Oh yeah, I'll see you later" Kate said as they walked to the entrace. Chris then gave Kate a peck on the cheek, which caused her to go wide eyed and blush. Chris then left as Kate waved him a goodbye at him. When Kate walked out of Granny's she let out a squeal, jumping up and down with happiness.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice asked her, Kate turned around to a young man, a bit younger and significantly taller than her, leaning on the side of the building.

"Oh, hey there delivery boy!" 'Delivery boy' scowled at her and stood up straight.

"It's Andrew! Not delivery boy!" Andrew growled at her.

"Why not? You are delivery boy though" Kate pointed out.

"It's a side job" he said.

"Really? What's other one?"

"..."

"Exactly. Point one for the novelist, zip for delivery boy"

"Old hag..." he muttered under his breath, which rewarded him a good slap on the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for!" he asked, rubbing the place she just hit him.

"Don't call me old, I'm only two years older than you!" Kate fumed at him, "And I've beat you 10 times in our game of laser tag!" Andrew grumbled in annoyance and walked off.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_The trio trekked further into the woods, in silence. Though this was most likely due to the fact that one was marveling at the icy layered snow, the other was most intent on not trying to slam her head against the wall, and the other was searching through the misty fog._

_"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called, shivering due to the cold, "It's me! Anna...one of your sisters who didn't mean to make you freeze summer" at this __Emilia_ rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry it's all my f-f-f-fault!" Anna stuttered, the cold was harsh, especially since the princesses were wearing nothing but their coronation dresses. Jefferson on the other hand was quite warm since he was wearing his coat.

_"So, your sister has a really beautiful magic" he stated, "How come she's never told either of you two about? Did something happened between you two and her?" he asked, with curiosity in his blue eyes. __Emilia_ looked back at him.

_"To be honest, we used to be really close as kids, but then one day she just shut us out and never told us why" she replied, slowly, "And ever since, we've never gone outside of the palace" she continued looking at the reins._

_"Tonight was supposed to be the first time in years that we were allowed to go outside of the palace" Anna stated, "And now I ruined that" the red head said, casting her eyes down with guilt. This surprised Jefferson, because never in his travels had he heard of a princess who was shut inside of her palace. That would explain __Emilia_'s interest in everything back when he met her in the village square.

_"Though, now that I think about it" Anna started as they __continued on into the woods as a wolf's howl was heard in the wind, "none of this would have if she just told us her secret...ha...she's a stinker" she muttered the last part, causing her sister to groan and roll her eyes._

___"Ugh, Anna, let it go!" __Emilia_ groaned, when a branch from a nearby tree snaps and startled Anna's horse, causing the red head to go flying off it and land face down into the snow. _Emilia_ pulled the reins on her horse to stop, "Anna!" a wolf's growl was heard nearby causing her horse to panic, which cause both her and Jefferson to fall off into the cold snow.

___When the three sat up, they saw both of the horses to running off in the distance. Anna stood up, "Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No."she called out to them, they it was futile. Her sister saw this and quickly stood up, trying to call them back as well._

___"No. No. No... Oooo-kay...and they're gone. Great" __Emilia_ muttered, slouching. She sighed and pulled Jefferson up from the snow, and continued their way on foot.

___The Northern Light above shined as they, mostly Anna, struggled to reach the top of the hill. Anna, was fuming at the cold weather while __Emilia_ and Jefferson were indifferent and listened to her ranting.

___"Snow. It had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and-" Anna paused as she saw smoke in the distant, "Fire!" she gasped. __Emilia_ looked over her to see if it was truly smoke.

___"Are you sure?" she asked, not seeing the smoke completely._

___"Of course I'm sure, Emie!" she said, rushing over the top._

___"Ah. Be careful, your majesty" Jefferson started as he noticed Anna rushing to get over the hill,"We wouldn't want you to-" _

___"WOAH!" Anna then tripped and tumbled down the hill, landing with a crash in the icy stream below._

___"...trip and fall" Jefferson finished, after Anna's fall into the stream, he looked at her sister, who looked back at him and shrugged. The two then quickly and carefully made their way down to the red head._

___"Anna, are you alright?" __Emilia_ asked as she reached the stream her sister fell into, helping her up, carefully stepping over the stream.

___"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." she whimpered, her dress frozen stiff now, but luckily the three saw a building across, not far from them. Anna shuffled her feet to get across, as the other two slowly followed behind. When she reached the building she shook the snow off a sign and read it, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" more snow dropped off and revealed a smaller sign, which Anna read in delight, "____Ooh! And Sauna..."_

___The trio stepped cautiously through the door, which closes shut behind then as they walked to the center of the shop. Jefferson whistled as they only was summer supplies, "Wow, vacant"_

___"Hoo hoo" they turned around to see a bright faced fellow behind the counter tapping his fingers tips together, "Big summer blow out. Half off ____swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" he said in a thick Swedish accent._

___"____Oh, great. But, ah, for now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?" Anna asked, as __Emilia_ leaned over her shoulder.

___"You might wanna make that two winter boots!" she added motioning to herself._

___"That would be in our winter department" the man said motioning to the other side of the store where the were they only contains two outfit, a pick ax, and two pairs of boots._

___"Huh, convenient" __Emilia_ said, tilting her head to the side. The two princesses took each outfit; Anna took the outfit with a of a medium-length, dark blue skirt with a black bodice and light blue blouse, along with the black boots; while _Emilia_ took the outfit with the dark medium-length purple skirt ___with a black bodice and a lavender blouse, and took the beige boots. _

___"So, I was wondering" Anna started as the two brought the outfits to the counter, "Has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" she asked._

___"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm you three, dear" the man said. They heard the front door suddenly blows open where they saw a man walked in, covered in ice, "You three and this fellow...Hoo hoo. Big summer blowout" he rephrased. The other man covered in ice walked up to Anna, who seemed a little freaked out._

___"Carrots" he said, which confused her._

___"What?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow._

___"Behind you" he said, looking over her shoulder. Anna turned around and saw the carrots._

___"Oh, right. Excuse me" she said moving out of his way, as he took the carrots and tosses them on the counter, before he moves through the shop to look for some other supplies._

___"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" the shop owned asked._

___"The North Mountain" he replied, the ice finally melted off of him, revealing to be Kristoff. Anna noticed that he was well built with blonde hair and brown eyes._

___"North Mountain..." __Emilia_ whispered to herself, suspect that that was where Elsa had ran off to. The blonde then brought his supplies to the counter, where the shop owner counted them with his fingers.

___"That will be forty" _

___"Forty!? No, ten" Kristoff demanded._

___"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem" the shop owner replied, innocently with a smile._

___"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living!" he motions to the window where his reindeer and sled with blocks of ice where covered in snow._

___"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now" Anna said, looking out the window, "I mean, that is really..." she trailed off as she saw both the blonde and her sister give her a look, "Ahem. That's unfortunate" she added quickly._

___"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi family!" they all turned to see the shop owner's family in the sauna, waving to them._

___"...Ten's all I got. Help me out" the blonde said. The shop owner isolated the carrots from the supplies._

___"Ten will get you this and no more" he said as Kristoff seethes._

___"Um, okay wait, just tell me one thing; what was exactly happening on the North Mountain? Did____ it seem magical?" __Emilia_ asked the blonde, hoping he would give him the information she needed. The blond pulled his scarf down and looked back at her to answer.

___"Yes. Now, back up while I deal with this crook here!" Kristoff____ answered turning back to the shop owner, who slowly stood up, showing his tall stature._

___"Wow, he's tall" Anna breathed, as they all looked up at him. A few minutes later, the shop owner stomps out the door, carrying the blonde in one arm._

___"Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" he then threw Kristoff____ outside, who landed face down into the snow. When the shop owner slams the door closed, the blonde sat up as his reindeer went up to him, snorting, and nudged him, "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots"the blonde answered, to which the reindeer huffs in his face. He turned away and saw an abandoned barn house, "But I did find a place to sleep and it's free!"_

___Back inside, the trio looked at the shop owner's great height and down, as he squeezes back behind his counter and sits down, "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfits and boots, yah?" he asked, Anna and __Emilia_ looked back between the blonde's supplies and the door.

* * *

Storybrooke

The next day, Kate woke up in the morning, dressed in a yellow sweater vest with black collar, a black skirt, some tights, and black converse. She arrived at Granny's shortly after Emma and Henry had arrived.

"Hey, you guys, so where's Mary Margaret?" Kate asked the two, sitting down next to Emma with Henry sitting across from them.

"I don't know, we just got here, Regina thinks Henry's at the arcade so..." Emma trailed off as Kate nodded, understanding the situation.

"I got it we keep it on the down low for now, gotcha!" Kate said, as the two women continued to talk, Henry saw Mary Margaret walk in.

"She's here!" Henry smiled.

"Hey, don't get you hopes up" Emma started, "We just getting started, okay"

"So, how was your date?" Kate asked, trying to kick things off.

"I could ask you the same thing" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Hey, let's be practical here, if you want to know, we had lunch, we talked, then we left" Kate replied, "Oh, and he kissed me on the cheek..." Kate quickly added.

"A kiss on the cheek, huh?" both Emma and Mary Margaret smiled at their friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough about my love life, so how was your date with your 'Prince Charming'?" Kate asked, smirking.

"He woke up" Mary Margaret said, looking tired.

"What!?" it was clear that Emma was surprised, while Kate on the hand had a different reaction.

"Fantastic!" Kate happily exclaimed.

"Kate!" Emma elbowed her without looking away from Mary Margaret.

"Ow" Kate muttered looking at Emma then back at Mary Margaret.

"I knew it!" Henry smiled.

"I mean, he didn't wake up wake up, but he grabbed my hand" Mary Margaret corrected.

"He's remembering!" Henry beamed.

"What did the Doctor say?" Emma asked, leaning forward.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy, I know it happened"

"Maybe the Doc was lying" Kate suggested.

"We have to go back" Henry started, "You have to read to him again" Mary Margaret thought for a moment.

"Let's go" she said standing up.

"Sounds exciting!" Kate said, following them.

"Wait, wait. What?" Emma exclaimed, getting up.

"If I got through him" Mary Margaret whispered, "If we made a connection-"

"You don't believe-" Emma began.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not, but somehow, someway. I touched him" she ended, exiting out the door. Emma stared at Mary Margaret and turned to Kate, who gave Emma a grinning smile.

"Magic..." she whispered, heading out the door.

They were all in the hospital with Henry in front of them, "You're right, he's waking up!" Henry exclaimed rushing towards where there was a bunch of doctors and nurses talking to Sheriff Graham.

"What's the Sheriff doing here?" Kate asked in a hush tone to the other two women, the Sheriff turned when he saw them.

"Henry, you should step back" Graham said, stopping them.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked, "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Graham sighed.

"He's missing" he told them.

"What?" Kate asked, Graham them moved out of the way, where they saw Regina in John Doe's room with Whale and a nurse. Regina saw them and started walking towards them, "Uh oh, Evil Queen, 9'o clock" Kate muttered, turning her head away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina demanded.

"Stuff" Kate replied, but Regina gave the brunette a look that silenced her and her commentary.

"And you" she said looking towards Henry, grabbing him harshly, Kate glared at Regina for that, "I thought you were at the arcade, and now you're lying to me"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Kate muttered under her breathe.

"What happened to John Doe?" Mary Margaret started, "Did someone take him?" at this Kate moved her eyes towards Regina, she could see the Mayor pulling something shady as this.

"We don't know yet, his IVs were ripped out, but there was no signs of a struggle" Graham said.

"What did you do?" Henry said to Regina.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here" Emma said, slowly.

"I'm emergency contact" Regina informed them.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I found him" Regina started, "On the side of the road, years ago with no id" she said, "I brought him here" she added.

"The mayor save his life" Whale intervened.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked, hopefully.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or quite honestly, okay might be a pipe dream" he said.

"Well, we have to do something other than standing here, I mean the guy could probably be dying right now!" Kate exclaimed.

"Okay, then let's quit yapping and start looking" Emma agreed as the two women started to walk away, but no one followed them.

"That's what we're doing?" Regina asked with arms crossed, Emma stopped and turned to look at her, while Kate could literally see the tension between the two, "Just stay out of this dear" Kate stared back and forth at the two as they stared each other down, "And since I can't keep you away from my son" she started.

"Here comes the boiling point..." Kate muttered.

"I guess, I'm just have to keep him away from you" she finished taking Henry by his hand walking away, "Sheriff Graham, start looking for John Doe, you heard what Dr. Whale said. Time is precious" she said to Graham before walking away.

"Kate? Graham?" at the sound of their names, both Graham and Kate turned around and saw Andrew.

"Andrew?" Graham started.

"Delivery boy?" she asked the two looked at each other then at Andrew, Andrew groaned as Kate used her nickname for him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not delivery boy!" Andrew fumed at the small brunette.

"Um...Graham, Kate, do you know him?' Emma asked, looking back and forth between the three.

"He's my little brother" Graham said.

"Adopted, actually" Andrew added.

"Oh yeah. Delivery boy, Emma. Emma, Delivery boy" she piped in.

"For the record, my name is Andrew Wright" Andrew said.

"Emma Swan"

"Oh, so you're that new girl Ruby was talking about"

"Ah, pardon me. Hate to interrupt that we're getting along so well, but we've got a John Doe to find. And fast!" Kate said, then looked at Andrew, "And you still haven't told me why you're here"

"I was here to deliver this package to one of the patients here, seeing as they didn't have the time to give it to the mail man" he said, satisfied with answer, Kate nodded, "What about you Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Well in case you were deaf the first time, I just said, we need to find a John Doe and fast!" Kate deadpanned.

"Let me help, I know this town and all its shortcuts like the back of my head, inside and out" Kate made face at his comment.

"How come that doesn't make me feel better?"

"Shut up!'

"Dr. Whale, how long has it been since you last saw him?" Graham began.

"A few hours or so"

"That's what the control room is for" Graham said.

-In the Control Room-

"You two were the only one's here, and you saw nothing?" Graham asked Leroy and the security guard.

"Not a thing" the security guard said, sleepily.

"Did anyone else walk by?" Emma asked. They looked towards Leroy.

"I didn't see nothing" Graham sighed at his answer.

"Ms. Blanchard was there anything usual that you see on your trip with your class?" he asked.

"I don't think so" Mary Margaret said. Kate stared hard at the screen, there was something off about it, then it hit her.

"Woah, hold on this isn't the right tape" Kate started, "There aren't any decorations on the walls that Henry's class put up" she pointed out.

"She's right" Emma said, agreeing with the short brunette.

"You fell asleep again" Leroy said to the security guard.

"You're selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this"

"At least I don't drink on the job"

"Alright. alright. Girls calm down" Andrew intervened, before a fight could break out, "Just show us the real tape"

They eventually found the real tape and watched it. On the screen they saw their John Doe walking out of his room into the ward, looking confused as he walked out into the door near him.

"Oh thank goodness, he walked out alone" Mary Margaret sighed in relief.

"That was four hours ago, where does this door lead to?" Emma asked.

"The woods" Leroy answered.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_In the abandoned barn house, Kristoff, now unfrozen laid back on a pile of hay with his reindeer, Sven, next to him while he plays his lute. He then starts humming a soft tune with the lute._

_"Nice tune you got there" Anna said, now dressed in her winter clothing. The blonde sit up startled, but then saw who it was._

_"Oh. It's just you. What do you want?" he asked._

_"I want you to take me and my companions to the North Mountain" he eyed her as he laid back down on the hay._

_"I don't take people places" he said, closing his eyes._

_"Okay, let me rephrase that..." she started and threw a bag of supplies at his lap._

_"Umph!" he then sat up, peering inside the bag._

_"Take me to the North Mountain. Please" she pleaded, the blonde eyed her, "Look, I know how to stop this winter" He then laid back down again putting his cap over his eyes._

_"We leave at dawn...oh, and you forgot the carrots for Sven" he answered. A bag of carrots then hits him in the face._

_"Ugh!" he looked up to see Emilia at the door, now changed with Jefferson beside her._

_"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-" she paused, straightening herself up, "We leave now. Right now" the smaller brunette said. Walking out as she pulled both Anna and Jefferson with her to the side as they anxiously wait for the blonde._

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jefferson whispered in her ear._

_"Trust me, it'll work" Emilia answered softly._

_"And if it doesn't?" the brunette princess bit her lower lip out of nervousness. She hoped that her plan would work. Annoyed, Kristoff offers Sven a carrot and the reindeer takes a bite of it as he took a bite as well._

* * *

Storybrooke

It was dark in the woods, as Emma, Kate, Mary Margaret, Andrew, and Graham walked along the trail, with Graham leading them.

"Woods. It just had to be the woods!" Kate groaned.

"Quit your complaining!" Andrew said as the others ignored them and went further along the trail. Graham then stops and gets down on one knee.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The trail end right here"

"You sure? Cause I thought tracking was one of your skills" Emma commented.

"Just give me a second, this is my world out here" he said, standing back up, "I got it"

"Right. Sorry" Emma apologized, unamused though, as he and Andrew went ahead, leaving the girls alone.

"What does he mean it's 'his world'? Isn't finding people you thing too?" Kate asked.

"Sure, it's just people I find usually run to places like Vegas" Emma admitted, "Not a lot of people hit the woods"

"It's an interesting job, finding people. How'd you get into it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Looking for people is just what I've done, as long as I can remember" Emma said.

"What made you start?" Kate asked.

"Your parents?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma then sharply turned to her, eyes wide, "Henry, told me that you were in a..similar situation as his own" Emma stared at her.

"Did you ever find them?" Kate asked.

"Depends who you ask" at this the two woman gave the blonde a questioning look. Silence fell among them until they heard a crack and footstep, they all turned to see Henry running up to them with a flash light.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Did you find him yet?" he asked.

"No. Not yet, you shouldn't be here" Emma said.

"I can help, I know where he's going" he said, at this Kate looked at him with a blank expression.

"And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's looking for you" Henry said slowly.

"Oh great, so, um...how do you suppose we lure him back to Mary Margaret?" Kate asked, not unfazed by this at all.

"KATE!" the two other women then slapped the brunette on each side of her arms, as Kate winced at the slight pain.

"What is this? 'Slap and elbow on Kate Day'?" she asked.

"Where was I when that became a holiday?" Andrew asked as he and Graham then returned, when Graham saw Henry, he was about to asked, but the women gave him a look to not ask, and Andrew just shrugged.

They continued down the trail as Graham had a flashlight in his hand along with the others. Henry then started, "You're the one that woke him up. Your'e the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" he said.

"Oh god, he's at it again..." Andrew groaned, Kate then elbowed him in the ribs, hard, for his rude comment. Mary Margaret then stopped, facing the young boy.

"Henry, it's not about me. It's just. I think he's lost and confused, he been in a coma for a long time"

"But loves you, you to stop chasing him, and let him find you!" Henry exclaimed at her.

"Kid, you need to go home, where's your mom?" Emma asked, "She's going to kill me, and then you, then Kate " turns and looks at Kate, "Woah, how am I involved in this!?" "and then me again" Emma continued, ignoring Kate's comment.

"She dropped me at the house, and then went right out"

"Well, we need to get you right back immediately"

"No!"

"Guys!" the four stopped their conversation when they heard Graham's voice in the distance and went towards him, there they went to him, who was kneeing on one leg.

"Is that..." Mary Margaret started as they looked down at the tag with red splotches on them.

"Blood" Emma finished.

"Son of a..." Andrew cursed.

"Bloody hell..." Kate muttered.

They continued further, and reached the toll bridge, "Where is he can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked as they searched the area.

"The trail dies on the water land" Graham said as they used their flashlight to look out into the river.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten that far!" Andrew exclaimed. Mary Margaret flashed her light in one area of the river where she saw a body.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she dropped her flashlight and ran to the body.

"Call the ambulance now!" Kate said to Graham as she and Andrew ran to John Doe and Mary Margaret and helped her with John Doe, "Oh god, he's heavy!" she complained as she, Andrew, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Graham picked up John Doe and set him on the dry ground.

"No, no, no. I found you!"

"Help's coming!" Graham said.

"Is he okay?" Henry asked, "Is he gonna be okay?" Emma then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Henry, don't look!" Emma said as she held him close. Mary Margaret then proceed to perform CPR on John Doe, seeing that didn't work she moved to his face to perform mouth to mouth. It was quite for a few minutes. Everyone was silent as they had solemn face, until they head John Doe coughing the water out. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You saved me" he said. At this both Kate and Andrew sighed in relief and hugged each other.

"She did it" Henry said, "She woke him up"

"Yeah, kid" Emma said, "She did"

"Oh god, she did it!" Andrew said.

"I know! It's the kiss of life!" Kate exclaimed as they continued their hug, until a few seconds later they noticed what they were doing. Quickly, they released each other and looked away, shuddering.

"Thank you" John Doe said.

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know" he breathed as he stared into her eyes. Andrew and Kate grinned at each other as they saw the look on John Doe's face, Mary Margaret smiled at him.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay" she told them. Soon, they all returned back to the hospital, where Whale was checking on John Doe, behind closed doors. A woman with blonde hair came in running.

"David? David?" she continued as they all watched her, "David, is that you?"

"Ma'am, you can't be in here" Whale said, as he pulled the woman off to the side.

"Who the hell is she?" Andrew asked, with a scowl on his face, for some reason he didn't like her.

"His wife" they all turned to see Regina, "His name is David Nolan and that's his wife" Kate and Andrew both sat down in a seat, along with Henry, Emma, and Graham, "Her name is Kathryn and the joy on her face has put me in quite the forgiving mood" she added, both Andrew and Kate rolled their eyes at her.

"Doubt..." they both said, Regina gave the two a look.

"Excuse me?" she asked, the two looked away, not looking into her eyes.

"Nothing" Regina then looked at Henry.

"We'll take about you insubordination later" she said, "Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head, "It means you're grounded" Henry then slumped in his seat.

Kathryn then walked out of the room and looked at Mary Margaret, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my David" she said. Andrew then nudged Kate who was sitting on his left.

"Hey, hey Kate" he whispered.

"What?" Kate asked, looking at him.

"I really don't like her" Andrew said.

"Who? Kathryn? You just met the woman, give her a chance" Kate said, Andrew sighed and gave Kathryn a long hard look.

"Nope, still don't like her" Ignoring him, Kate turned back to the conversation at hand.

"I don't understand" Mary Margaret started, "You didn't know he was in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I weren't getting along" Kathryn started looking down, at this Andrew and Kate scrunched up their face and shook their head, not buying this at all, "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive, I told him that if he didn't like things he could leave, and he did and I didn't stop him" she looked back up at the others.

"You didn't go looking for him?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I assumed he'd left town, now I know why I haven't heard from him" she continued as she had a joyful look on her face, "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do since forever. Tell him I'm sorry" she smiled, "Now we get a second chance"

"That's wonderful" Mary Margaret smiled, but Kate saw that there was small hint of sadness in both her eyes and voice. Whale then walked out of the room.

"Well, it's somewhat of a miracle" he said, as Kathryn had a hopeful look, "Physically, he's okay. His memory is another issue, it'll take time" he informed them.

"What brought him back?" Andrew asked, feeling skeptical.

"That's the thing, there's not explanation, something just clicked in him"

"So, he decided to get up and take a stroll?" Emma asked, in disbelief.

"He woke up and he was delirious and decided to he had to go find something"

"Someone" Henry piped in.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked, Whale nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"Henry" Regina started, "Let's go" Henry stood up and went to follow, but stopped.

"Wait, my bag" he said, as he took the bag that was sitting next to the seat, he then looked up at Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them, you're the one he was looking for" he told her, Mary Margaret gave him an exhausted look as he continued, "He was going to the Toll Bridge, just like the end of the story"

"Henry, he was going there because that was the last thing I read to him" she said.

"No, he was going there because you belong together" he argued.

"Henry" Regina said, a bit louder and annoyed this time, he listened and followed after her. It was the rest of them, until Emma had a look on her face and went after them. Andrew, Kate, and Graham all stood up as they walked into the main lobby.

"Well, I guess the mystery of the missing John Doe is solved" Andrew said.

"Yeah, it was kinda, interesting" Kate replied, "Is this what detectives do everyday? Cause it seems very lively" Kate added.

"Speaking of detectives" Graham started, "You showed alot of good observation skills" Graham complimented.

"Thanks, Sheriff" Kate said.

"If it isn't too much trouble, how would you like to be Storybrooke's official consulting detective?" Graham asked, "That is if you want to" Kate, paused for a moment, thinking about the offer.

"Okay, Graham, I accept, but" she started, "Only if you make Emma sheriff deputy and delivery boy here" she looked at Andrew, who glared at her for using that nickname, "becomes my partner" Graham chuckled.

"Okay, deal, I'll ask Emma if she want to be sheriff deputy tomorrow morning" Graham then left the two. Andrew then looked down at Kate.

"Consulting Detective? Really?" he asked giving her a nudge.

"It was pretty cool to be honest, I mean honestly, let's admit it" Kate looked up at him, "Looking for John Doe was really interesting, c'mon, admitted it you, like it" Andrew stared at her for a minute then sighed, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I guess, it was pretty cool" Andrew muttered.

"So, I guess it's official, we're partners now"

"Great, I forgot that I was going to be paired up with the old hag..."Kate held a blank look and slapped Andrew upside the head, "OW!"

"Do NOT call me an old hag!" she fumed, before walking back to her apartment.

**That's the end of chapter two, i'm hoping that chapter three will be up by tonight, anyways, I'm focusing on Emilia and Jefferson's past in the Enchanted forest at the moment, but don't worry, I'll add more flashback on my other characters in the future, also note, Andrew isn't fully my character (IDK) i just made up his back story and came up with who his Enchanted Forest counterpart is while my friend did his name and his relationships which BTW I am in love with.**


	3. The Price of Gold

**So remembered how I said I was hoping I was going to update on the same night as chapter 2? Yeah, sorry, I wasn't able to. I fell asleep on this, then I got sick, and I still am, but I did it! Anyways so I added more things to the flashback because, it's only what? The 3rd chapter and we're already halfway done with the Frozen setting, so yeah, but I gave you all Kristanna moments and some Jefferson and Emilia moments as well. Which reminds me can anyone think of a shipping name for those two? Remember, Emila is the princess that kissed the frog, we just haven't gotten to that point yet. If you have any suggestions for it let me know! I will love you forever if you do! So here's chapter 3~~!**

Chapter 3: The Price of Gold

Storybroke

It was morning, Kate had just entered her sister's parlor, where she saw a woman with long pale blonde hair, putting some boxes into the freezer. Kate walked up to the front counter and leaned on it, "Hey, there Elsa" she greeted, as they blue eyed woman looked over her shoulder at the brunette.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" she asked, putting in the box that was in her arms into the freezer, Kate shrugged.

"I don't know, can't I say hi to my big sister?" she asked.

"Well, hi" Elsa deadpanned, "Oh" Elsa's face lit up as she remembered something, "Here, I have this letter for you" she said as she went to the cash register, opening it up and took an envelope out, she then gave it to Kate.

"Who's it from?" Kate asked as she inspected the envelope. There was no name, only the letter 'J' on the front.

"I don't really know, this man just came in the other day and said to give it to you" Elsa answered, continuing to put boxes into the freezer.

"Well did you get a good look at him?" Kate asked, gently putting the envelope into her pocket.

"Not, really, but I can say that he was dressed well, and was really cute and handsome"

"So a secret admire?" Kate inferred.

"Maybe" Elsa shrugged.

"Hm...a new mystery to solve" Kate muttered, "Well, I should go find this allusive secret admire, now should I?"

"Good luck with that" Elsa said, Kate then said her goodbye and headed to Mary Margaret's place to tell her and Emma about her secret admire case.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_"Alright, if we're heading to the North Mountain, we have to go through the Florescent Cave" Kristoff said, as he pack his things and put them on the sled. Anna gave him a look._

_"The Florescent Cave?" the red head asked._

_"Yeah, the Florescent Cave" the blonde confirmed._

_"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Anna said as she sat in the sled. Jefferson and Emilia eyed each other, but got into the sled as well. Kristoff then got into the sled as he had his hands on the reins._

_"Hang on, we like to go fast" Kristoff said, hoping that it would scare the trio as Sven was zipping through the snow at top speed. So far it was working on Jefferson as he clutched both his hat and his seat, Anna and Emilia on the other hand were indifferent._

_"I like fast" Anna said, fearlessly._

_"I don't" Jefferson said, Emilia smirked at the Hatter._

_"Oh, don't be such a child" she said as Anna then leans back resting her feet on the dashboard._

_"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down!" Kristoff said, as he pushes her feet down, then brushing on the dirt on the dashboard, "This is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raised in a barn?" he asked giving her a sideways glance, he then spits on the dash to clean it, unfortunately the spit flies back and hits Anna in the face._

_"Ew. No, I was raised in a palace" Anna replied, wiping off the spit._

_"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked. Anna bit her lip, hesitant to answer._

_"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" Emilia sat up straight as she heard Anna's reply._

_"What!?" the brunette princess exclaimed._

_"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked as he gave the red head a look._

_"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" Anna continued, but was interrupted by Emilia._

_"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" she repeated, giving her a wide eyed look._

_"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt" Anna said._

_"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked._

_"Well, we're associating with you aren't we?" Emilia asked, giving the blonde a deadpanned look, and Anna eyed Kristoff and slides away from him._

_"Yes, they did" she answered, "But Hans is not a stranger"_

_"Doubt it..." both Emilia and Jefferson muttered._

_"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked._

_"... Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna tired, at this Emilia face palmed herself shaking her head at her little sister's answer._

_"What's his favorite food?"_

_"...Sandwiches"_

_"Best friend's name?"_

_"Probably John"_

_"Eye color"_

_"Dreamy" Anna said having a loving look on her face, Emilia groaned and leaned back into the seat._

_"Foot size...?"_

_"Foot size doesn't matter"_

_"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats?" Kristoff listed._

_"No, I wouldn't!" at this Emilia lean forward._

_"May I remind you" she interrupted, "You just got engaged to some stranger you just met!" _

_"What about you?" Anna asked, looking back at the brunette._

_"What about me?" Emilia asked, raising her eyebrow._

_"Aren't you and Jefferson together?" Anna asked._

_"What? No, I just met him, just because I meet a guy doesn't mean I'm going to marry him!" Emilia explained to her little sister. Jefferson sat up, feeling slightly offended._

_"What's wrong with marrying me?" he asked._

_"Well, you're..." she paused looking at the Hatter, "...you"_

_"Excuse you, but I would happen to make a very loving husband" Jefferson defended, not that he would get married anytime soon._

_"I'll believe it when I see it" Emilia replied. _

_"And anyways, it doesn't matter, it's true love "Anna continued._

_"Doesn't sound like true love " Kristoff replied._

_"It really doesn't" Jefferson added._

_"Are you two some sort of love expert?" Anna asked._

_" No. But I have friends who are" Kristoff said._

_"And I have a business partner who's a big fan of true love" Jefferson replied._

_"You have friends who are love experts" she started looking at Kristoff before turning to Jefferson, "And you have a business partner that's a fan of true love?...I'm not buying it" she continued, as the sled continued though the forest, Sven stopped as the reindeer's ear perked up. Kristoff noticed this as well and grabs a lantern._

_"Stop talking" he said._

_"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Anna continued, but Kristoff clamped his hand over her mouth._

_"I mean it. Shh" he hushed, as he stood up and looks back into the dark woods surrounding them, he narrowed his eyes as he sensed something behind them, he holds up his lantern to get a better look, at this they all looked behind into the woods to see eyes. Several of them, "Sven, go. GO!" at his command, Sven took off._

_"Was that was I thought it was?" Emilia asked, looking forward._

_"Yup" Jefferson said, doing the same, still holding onto his hat._

_"What was that?" Anna asked._

_"Wolves" the blonde simply said. He then jumps to the back of the sled, looking for a torch, when he found the torch, he lights it._

_"Wolves. What do we do?" Anna asked._

_"I've got this. You three just...don't fall off and don't get eaten "he said._

_"Well you heard him, let him handle it" Jefferson said, not feeling guilty to use the blonde a sacrificial sacrifice. _

_"Jefferson!" Emilia slapped him on the arm, giving him a look._

_" But I wanna help" Anna said._

_"No" _

_"Why not?" Anna asked._

_"Because I don't trust your judgement" Kristoff said._

_"Excuse me!?" Anna asked, looking __offended. A wolf appeared as it tried to jump on Kristoff, but the blonde kicked the wolf._

_"Who marries a man she just met?" he asked, Anna then grabbed the lute, ready to swing._

_"It's true love!" at this they all let out a small scream, as she swung it right at Kristoff's head, but instead hit a wolf. Kristoff looked back Anna, in shock._

_"Whoa..." he said, but it was short lived, when a wolf yanked him off the sled, causing him to let go of the torch as it was flying in the air, Emilia stood up and caught it._

_"Christopher!" Anna cried out, as they all looked behind the sled, to see the blonde hanging onto a loose rope that was attached to the back of the sled._

_"It's Kristoff!" he called back._

_"Yeah, Anna, Christopher was that nice gent that I was dancing with" Emilia added._

_"Christopher? Nice? Please" Jefferson scoffed. A wolf then grabbed onto Kristoff's back as he let out a yelp. Anna then grabs the rolled up blanket that was sitting in the sled and used the torch in Emilia's hand to light it on fire._

_"Duck!" she cried as she threw it right at him. Kristoff stared at her wide eyed and ducks, as it hits the wolf and it tumbles off his back._

_"You almost set me on fire!" he cried, looked at the red head._

_"But I didn't!" she said as she and the others helped pull him back on the sled. They then heard Sven let out a cry as they saw a huge gorge ahead, "Get ready to jump, Sven"_

_"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said as he shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up in his arms, just before tossing her onto Sven. At this Jefferson stood up and picked up Emilia in his arms._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, a bit surprised by his sudden actions and how calm he was in the situation, it made her think that he had been in many situations like this before._

_"I believe it's called saving your life" he said, as he jumped onto Sven, before Kristoff unhooked Sven's harness from the sled._

_"Jump, Sven!" at his command the reindeer, jumped with Anna, Emilia, and Jefferson on his back, with Kristoff following behind them on the sled still. Anna, Emilia, Jefferson, and Sven landed safely on the other side. The landing wasn't as graceful as they thought as they jerked forward causing them all to fall off Sven and land on the snow. Because Jefferson was carrying Emilia in his arms, the fell onto of the snow together, with Jefferson laying on top of Emilia. The two looked at each other for a moment. Emilia let out a nervous laugh and looked away from him._

_"Hi there...again" Emilia started, looking of to the side._

_"We really must stop meeting like this" Jefferson said, smirking down at her. Emilia left out a soft chuckle, but her eyes widened as she remembered about Kristoff._

_"Kristoff!" she gasped as she sat forward, pushing Jefferson off her, and went over to the cliff to see Kristoff following on the sled, as it was now starting to loose it's momentum. Just before the sled fell into the gorge, Kristoff jumped off the sled and caught onto the edge of the cliff on the other side. Kristoff looked over his shoulder, down at his sled as it busted into flames._

_"I just paid it off..." he sighed, but his hands then started to slip of the ice, causing him to look up in alarm, "Uh-oh! No, no, no!" he cried, and it didn't help when he looked up to see an ax falling down towards him, "AH! No, no, no!" the ax slammed into the snow, inches from his face. He then heard Anna's voice from above, as he saw that the ax had a rope attached to it._

_"Grab on!" she yelled, as the rope was tied secured around Sven, "Pull, Sven!" she said as the reindeer heaved, walking backward, lifting Kristoff to safety. The four peered over the edge, gazing down at the burning sled, "I promise, I'll replace your sled and everything in it" Anna promised, looking sadly at Kristoff. Emilia looked down in guilt as well, "And I understand, if you don't want to help me anymore"_

_Kristoff watched as Anna started to walk off in the opposite direction, Sven then went up to him and nuzzled him, "Of course I don't want to help her anymore!" he told the reindeer, "In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again!" _

_"But she'll die on her own!" Kristoff said, speaking for Sven in a deep voice, the blonde looked away, "I can live with that" he said in his normal voice, looking back to Anna as she and the others were unsure which way to go._

_"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead" he answered as Sven. Kristoff glared at the reindeer companion, "...You know sometimes I really don't like you" Sven then licked him. He sighed, "Wait up" he called to the others, in his normal voice, "We're coming!" Anna's face lit up._

_"You are?" she asked, happily, but then regained her composure, "I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along with us" she said, Emilia rolled her eyes, though she was glad that Kristoff had decided to tag along to show them where to go._

* * *

Storybrooke

Mary Margaret had just made breakfast for both her and Emma, who was unpacking her boxes. A knock was heard at the door, Mary Margaret went to the door, and opened it to reveal Kate, dressed in a black dress, tights, and blazer.

"Hey, there Kate" Mary Margaret greeted.

"Hi, so how's the move in?" she asked as she peeked her head inside, seeing Emma on the floor with only a few boxes. Kate walked inside and closed the door, eyeing the boxes. "This is all of your stuff?" she asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'm not the sentimental type" she said.

"I can tell..." Kate said, "I wish I was like that, but I like my things" Kate added, remembering all of her cool more up to date computer and her research tech in her apartment, well it wasn't exactly an apartment since it was bigger than most apartments. A knock was heard at the door, Kate looked back at the door, eyeing it, "Were you two expecting company?" she asked, looking back at them.

"No" Mary Margaret said as she went back to the door again. When she opened the door, she was surprised on who it was.

"Ms. Blanchard" Kate's eyes widened and she turned upon hearing the voice, it was Gold, "Is Ms. Swan here?" Emma stood up as she and Kate went to the door, upon seeing Kate, Gold smiled, "Ah, Ms. Ross, pleasure to see you again" he said.

"I could say the same to you but..."Kate gave him a look. Gold ignored the brunette's commentary and looked back at Emma.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Gold" he leaned in to shake her hand. "You and I met briefly"

"I remember" Emma said.

"Good, I have a proposition for you Ms. Swan" Kate slowly inched towards Emma as he continued, "I need your help. I'm looking for someone"

"Don't do it, this guy's like the underground overlord in Storybrooke" Kate warned, in a hush tone, "He's bad news" both she and Mary Margaret had sensed that this would end up badly. Gold looked at the two, specifically Mary Margaret, causing both women to look away.

"You know what" Mary Margaret started, "I'm going to jump in the bath" she then turned and walked away.

"And I'm..."Kate trailed off, thinking of an excuse, "...needed over there" she finished pointing to the kitchen. as she was about to make her escape, Gold stopped her.

"Not so fast, Ms. Ross" he said, causing Kate to silently curse and snap her fingers. She slowly turned around to face them, "This also involves Storybrooke's newly appointed consulting detective"

"Damn it, Graham..." Kate muttered, "Alright, do tell underground overlord"

"I have a photo" Gold said, taking out a photo from his suit, handing it over to Emma as he walked inside the apartment, "Her name is Ashley Boyd. She took something of mine" Kate's eye lit up when she heard the name, she remembered Ashley from high school.

"So you didn't call the police?" Kate asked, feeling skeptical, "Why?"

"Because" he started, "She's a confused young woman, she's pregnant, alone, scared. I don't want to ruin this poor girl's life" Kate scoffed, "I just want my property returned"

"What is it?" Emma asked, eyeing him.

"Well one of the advantages of you two not being the police is discretion" he said, "Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it as that" Gold said.

"When did you see her last?" Emma asked.

"Last night, that's how I got this" he then moved the side of his hair to reveal a scratch on the side of his head, "It's so unlike her, quite round up, going on and on about changing her life" Emma stared at him, "I don't know what happened" Gold said, "Ms. Swan, Ms. Ross, please help her, my only other choice is the police. I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now do they?"

"No...of course not"

"So you'll help me then?"

"I'll only help her"

"Great" suddenly the door opened to reveal Henry.

"Hey Emma, I was wondering if we can..."the boy paused when he saw Gold. The air then became more tense that it was before.

"Hey, Henry" Gold started, "How are you?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

"Okay" he answered, in a confused tone.

"Good, give my regards to your mother and" he then looked to Emma, "Good luck, Ms. Swan" when he left, Henry looked at the two women.

"Do you know who that is?" he asked.

"Yeah" Emma answered as she went to one of the boxes.

"Really?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, "Cause I'm still trying to figure that out"

"I meant in reality" Emma corrected. Henry stared at the boxes.

"Is that all you brought?"

"That's what I said!" Kate exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, as she sat down at the table. Emma ignored her.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"My mom is gone till five, so I taught we could hang out" Emma looked, staring at him sympathetically.

"Aw kid" Emma started, "I wish I could but there's something I need to do" Emma said, as she walked past him and out through the door. A few moments later Henry followed after her along with Kate.

"Please let me help!" Henry pleaded as the trio walked down the street.

"No, it could be dangerous" Emma replied, sternly.

"Oh right, because the pregnant maid is dangerous?" Kate mused.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold" Emma pointed out.

"Cool" Henry said, looking up at Kate.

"I know right?" Kate added, as the two brunettes fist bumped.

"This isn't a game" Emma said, "She's desperate"

"How do you know?" Henry pressed, obviously not noticing that Emma was getting irritated.

"Because I know" she said as they got to her yellow bug.

"Well then let's find her" Henry said.

"Oh, no, no, no. There is no let's" Emma said, "You can not come with us"

"Then I'll find her myself" Henry challenged. Emma squinted her eyes at him.

"Then I'll find you and bring you back" Emma countered. Kate looked back and forth between the two, amused.

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid" and that was the end of that argument. Kate snickered, impressed with the kid.

"He's got a point" Kate added to the fire.

"I'm just trying to be responsible!" Emma whined.

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you" Henry said, entering the car. Emma stared at him.

"Oh that is just really not fair" Emma said, a bit hurt.

"No, but it was well played" Kate said, giving the boy a high five and then sat in the front seat.

"So the maid, what's her story?" Henry asked.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_Together, the four along with Sven, walked along the rim of the mountain. There they could see Arendelle down below in the distance. Anna gasped in shock as they saw the kingdom iced over completely, instead of having it's summertime glow._

_"Arendelle..." Anna stared, staring down in shock._

_"It's completely frozen over" Kristoff said._

_"...It'll be fine" Anna says, reassuringly, "Elsa will thaw it"  
_

_"Will she?" Kristoff asked, skeptical._

_"...Yeah" the red head replies, uncertain, "Come on. This way to the Florescent Cave right?" Anna asked pointing straight._

_"More like this way" Kristoff said, pushing her finger upward, as a large, steep, mountain towered over them. Without a choice, the group continued forward, heading into a forest with tall trees. They awed as the snow glittered from the morning light. It was so different from what they had seen before. It was like they were in a beautiful winter wonderland._

_"I never knew winter could be so...beautiful" Emilia said, as the sight took her breathe away. She looked up at a willow tree with a crystal like coating. She then looked at Sven, who had his antlers tangled in the icy vines, making it look like a Christmas tree._

_"Yeah...It really is beautiful, isn't it? " a voice from nowhere said, "But it's so white, you know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." as the voice went on, the others started looking around for where the voice was coming from, they then stared at the reindeer, thinking if he was the one speaking. Sven stared back at them, just as confused as them._

_In the meantime, a small, goofy, nose-less snowman with twigs for arms appeared behind them, "How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go" the snowman said, stopping between Anna and Emilia. They all looked down at him, wondering how he got there. The snowman then looks up at Emilia, "Am I right?"_

_"AHHH!" the two girls screamed. They had never seen a talking snowman before, Emilia was the first to react as she kicked it's head, which went flying off to Kristoff._

_"Hi" the snowman said, cheerily, despite the situation._

_"You're creepy" the blond said, throwing it to Anna._

_"I don't want it!" the red head exclaimed as she threw it over her head, which was caught by Jefferson._

_"Back at you" the Hatter called, about to chuck the head at Emilia._

_"Don't!" the brunette princess said, giving the Hatter a warning look._

_"Oh come on, it's just a head" Jefferson smirked throwing the head at her._

_"No!" she then threw it to Anna._

_"Please don't drop me" the head pleaded as it was thrown in the air._

_"Ew, no!" Anna then threw it back at her sister, as the snowman's body ran around in circles, flailing his twig arms._

_"Alright, we got off to a bad start" the head said, in Emilia's hands._

_"Ew, ew! The body!" she then threw the head at the body, causing it to fall into the snow. When the snowman stood back up, his head was placed on upside down. The snowman smiles but then looks at them confused as he sees everything upside down._

_"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" he asked, confused. Feeling sympathetic, the sisters looked at each other._

_"Alright, wait one second" Anna said as she went to the snowman, kneeling in front of him in order to put his head on right. When she did, snowman looked at her with a smile._

_"Oh. Thank you" _

_"You're welcome"_

_"Now I'm perfect!" the snowman says innocently. Emilia looks at his innocent face, laughing a little, when an idea came to her head._

_"Well, almost" she said as she went into Sven's bag to get a carrot out. She then walked up to the snowman and kneels down next to Anna as it turns to face her. She __accidentally slams the _carrot all the way in through his head.

_"Oh! Too hard!" the brunette said, "I'm sorry. I-I-I was just" _

_"Woo, head rush!" the snowman said._

_"__...Are you okay?" Emilia asked the snowman._

___"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!" he exclaimed looking at the carrot, which was just a nub, "I've always wanted a nose" he said as he turned around to look at his new nose, crossed eyed, "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn" he said as he played with the tiny nose. Emilia then reached from the back of his head to pushing in the bulk of the carrot sticking out from behind, and pushes it forward._

___"Whoa, hey!" he watched as the nose becomes bigger, "Oh, I love it even more!" he said, the others then knelt down to the snowman, "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs" Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna and Emilia as it triggers a memory._

___"Olaf?" Anna asked, as it takes a few moment to remember._

___"Olaf?...That's right, Olaf" Emilia beamed, remembering why the snowman seemed so familiar._

___"...And you are?"_

___"Oh, um...I'm Anna" the red head said._

___"And I'm Emilia" the brunette said._

___"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked in a low voice. Look at where the others were._

___"That's Sven" Anna said._

___"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" _

___"...Sven" Emilia answered. _

___"Oh. They're-oh, okay...Makes things easier for me" Olaf said looking from Kristoff and Sven, confused, but accepts it either way, "And who's the guy with the weird hat?"_

___"Hey!"_

___"That's Jefferson"_

___"And my hat is not weird!" Jefferson pouted, but then Sven tries to take a bit of Olaf's nose, which causes the snowman to jump away._

___"Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose" Olaf said, "I like you, too!" he gushes._

___"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked, as the snowman turns to look at her._

___"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked. Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms, and examines it as it moved in sync with the other arm._

___"Fascinating..." he muttered as he studies it._

___"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked, continuing with her conversation with the snowman._

___"_Yeah. Why?"

_"Do you think you could show us the way?"_

_"Yeah. Why?" Kristoff then bends the arm, then it unbends itself._

_"How does this work?" Kristoff asks. The dismembered arm then slaps Kristoff across the face, causing Jefferson to let out a small laugh, "OW!" Olaf then takes his dismembered arm from Kristoff's hands._

_"Stop it, Sven! Trying to focus here" he said then looks back at Anna, "Yeah. Why?"_

_"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer" Kristoff answered._

_"Summer?" Olaf said, awed, before sinking into wistfulness, " Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot" Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the snowman._

_"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?"_

_"Nope" Olaf said, immediately, "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come" soon Olaf went on and on about the things he would do in summer. Both Kristoff and Jefferson had amused faces. It was killing them to tell the snowman the truth. Jefferson then leaned down towards Emilia._

_"I'm gonna tell him" the Hatter said._

_"Don't you dare!" the brunette scolded, hitting him on the arm. She couldn't bear ruining the poor snowman's dream with the harsh truth of reality._

_"So, come on! Elsa's just through this cave. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf grabs Anna's and Emilia's hand and pulls them along up the path. The two laughed at the snowman's eagerness._

_"We're coming!" Anna said as they followed. Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff and Jefferson stared after them like they were out of their minds._

_"Somebody's got to tell him" Kristoff said._

* * *

Storybrooke

"So this boyfriend of her" Emma started. They decided to go to Granny's to talk to Ruby, as the waitress was cleaning some table outside, "You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?"

"Ah, that would mean he's involved, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch right after he found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since" Ruby said, "Like I said he's" the sound of a car dropping cut her off, "Billy, be careful!" she called out to the mechanic, "You almost shattered my wolf thing, it's good luck"

"I'm sorry, Rub, but look it's fine" Billy said, motioning to the charm.

"Um, Ruby" Emma said in order to get the waitress's attention, "What about her family?"

"Oh, um, she's got a step mom and two step sisters that she doesn't talk to" at this it all clicked together in Henry's mind.

"Wait, step mom, step sisters, and she's a maid?" Henry started.

"Henry" Emma said, "Not now"

"Well doesn't this all sound all too familiar?" Kate observed.

"Look, I don't know what you heard, but it's all wrong" Ruby said, "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself. Trying to get her life together" Ruby went on, "Can you understand?"

"I think so"

"Then maybe you should stay out of it, she's through enough already"

"I've been through it too, Ruby, and I can help her" Emma said.

"Then try her ex"

"Where can we find him?"

"He lives with his dad"

The trio left Granny's and headed to Ashley's ex's house. When they arrived, Kate knocked on the door to reveal Sean, who answered the door.

"Kate" he asked when he saw the brunette.

"Hi"

"I haven't see you in forever!" he said as he went to hug her, Kate hugged him back and pulled away from him.

"Ditto, um, Sean this is Emma Swan" Kate said, "Emma, this is Sean Herman"

"Nice to meet you, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Ashley Boyd" Emma started.

"We think she's in trouble" Kate finished, "We thought she might have come to see you"

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore" they heard a voice and turned around to see Mr. Herman walking up to the house, "So whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there is nothing we can do to help her"

"You're the reason he broke up with her" Emma said

"Absolutely" he admitted, calmly. Kate remembered how the two were so lovey dovey that it made her sick in high school. She was confused and shocked when she heard they had broken up, but now she knew why, "I'm not going to make my son throw his entire life over a mistake"

"So you just told him to leave her?"

"Well what are they going to do|? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?" Kate bit her lip, her eyes flickering over to Emma, as this was a sensitive topic for her.

"Some people only have the backseat of a car"

"And what a pity, well, I'm not letting that happen to my son" Mr. Herman said, walking into the house.

"Dad, maybe we should help them look" Sean said.

"It's a waste, Sean" he called from the house, Emma then went up to Sean.

"Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you, if Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble" Emma said softly.

"She's running away with the baby?"

"Yeah" Kate said, looking down.

"Sean, inside the house now" Mr. Herman said. Sean looked at his farther then to the two before heading inside, "Look, believe me, if I know where she was, I'd tell you. I've went through a lot of trouble to get her that deal"

"I'm sorry? Deal?" Kate said, giving him a look.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"You don't know?" he asked, "Ashley agreed to give up the child" he said as the two stared at him, wide eyed, "And getting paid very well to do so"

"She sold the baby!?"

"Well you make it sound so terrible, I found that person who's going to give that child a good proper home"

"And who are you to judge that Ashley is incapable of providing that?" Emma said, anger flowing through her.

"Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible, how could she simply know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life"

"Everybody says that" he said, "Now look, I've found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy" the two women then shared a look.

"Mr. Gold..."

"Wasn't that why you two were hired? To bring back the baby?" at this both Emma and Kate seethed. They went back into the car.

"You can't make her double cross Gold" Henry said from the backseat as they were on the road, "No one's ever broken a deal with him"

"I'll be happy to be the first"Emma said.

"And I could care less if he hates me even more than he did before" Kate added.

"If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one" Emma said as they stopped at Granny's. The trio got out of the car and stepped inside to talk to Ruby

"Why didn't you tell us that she sold the baby?" Kate demanded.

"Cause I didn't think it was important" Ruby said as she walked around the counter.

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away?" Kate asked.

"Look, Ashley's my friend, I don't like idea of people judging her" she said. Kate looked down to see Ruby's glass wolf charm, staring at it wide eyed.

"Ruby..." the brunette drawled out slowly and looked outside the window then to the waitress, "Where's your car?" Ruby looked at them, but didn't say anything.

"You didn't send us to Sean to find her" Emma started, "You sent us to give her ahead start"

"Look, I'm only trying to help"

"Yeah, and so are we" Kate replied, "Look, Ruby, Ashley's in more trouble than you know, and it's important that we find her as soon as possible"

"Where is she?" Emma asked, "Don't make her deal with Gold without us" Ruby stared at them, though she did start to feel a bit guilty.

"I can't talk in front of him" she said, looking down at Henry, "He's the mayor's kid"

"Hey" Henry said, a bit offended, "I'm on your side" Ruby didn't looked convinced and walked off. Emma then leaned down to him.

"Henry, we need to find this woman, and in order to do that we need you to go home. So please listen to me" Emma pleade, "Seriously, she's not gonna tell us anything if you're around"

"Okay" Henry said, though he was disappointed, he knew it was the right thing to do. He walked away and Ruby returned. The two looked at the waitress.

"She left town" Ruby sighed, "Said that she was gonna try Boston, thought she'd disappear from there" Ruby said.

"How long ago did she leave?" Emma asked.

"About half an hour" the two sighed and left, and Emma began driving on the road.

"What'd she tell you?" Henry asked, popping from the backseat. The two women gasped, and looked at him then to the road.

"Henry!" Kate said, with her hand over her heart, as she breathed heavily, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"We're going to Boston, you can't come with us" Emma answered.

"You can't go to Boston!" Henry exclaimed, "She and Kate can't leave!" Kate looked back at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Kate asked, curious.

"Bad things happen to anyone that does"

"I don't have time to argue with you over a curse" Emma said, focusing on the road, "I gotta get you home"

"We have to stop her before she get hurt!" Henry said, "We're wasting time, if you drop me off, you'll never get to her"

"Henry..."

"Then Mr. Gold will call the police and he'll have her sent to jail!" he went on. Emma sighed.

"Buckle up" she said. Kate leaned back into her seat.

"Bloody hell, Ashley what did you get yourself into?" Kate murmured to herself. The car sped up down the road as they looked for the car.

"I told you..."Henry started as he pointed ahead, they saw Ruby's car on the side of the road, "It's her car" they stopped the car and got out as soon as possible.

"Ashley?" they looked inside the car, but no one was in there.

"Where'd she go?" Kate asked, looking at Emma. A moan was heard, they looked over to see Ashley sitting on the grass.

"My baby" she started, "It's coming" Emma and Kate shared a look, before helping Ashley into Emma's car. As they drove, Ashley moaned in pain.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah. She's ready to pop" Kate said.

"Don't worry the hospital ain't that far" Emma told her.

"No. No, no, no! Take me to Boston, I can't go back there!" she cried out.

"Oh no, we don't have four hours, trust me" Emma said as she continued driving, "I know"

"I can't go back there, please!" tears were forming in the corner of Ashley's eyes, "He's gonna take my baby"

"I won't let that happen! Do you know what you're asking for? Do you really want to keep this child? Are you ready?" Emma asked, shooting many questions at her.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't" Kate looked towards Henry then to Emma.

"You weren't?" Ashley asked.

"You want to give this kid its best chance, you need to give it to someone who's ready. So you know that your whole life's gonna change, and this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, you can't ever leave" Emma continued then looked up at her, "Understand?"

"Yes" she said, "I want my baby" they arrived at the hospital and immediately Ashley was hurled onto the gurney. There they waited outside in the lobby. Emma paced back and forth while Henry and Kate sat in the chairs. Soon Henry and Emma started talking how Emma was the only one able to leave, though Kate started to tune them out, she was staring at the letter, unopened, she got earlier, due to all the craziness she never got the chance to read it or ever start to look for the writer. Seeing how they were going to be there for a while, Kate opened the envelope and took the letter out from it and started reading it.

_I love you. And I'm sorry._

_J._

Kate looked at the letter, confused, though her heart fluttered when she read it. Though what perplexed her was why this person was sorry. Had they met before? She couldn't remember a lot of things at the moment, it all seemed fuzzy. She was brought back into reality when Emma and Henry started calling her name.

"Kate! Kate!"

"Huh!? What!? Who!?" Kate stood up, startled.

"Kate, what's wrong? You were spacing out for a while" Emma said, with a look of concern.

"Oh, it's nothing" Kate said, "I was just reading this note I got earlier"

"What note?" Henry asked, with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know, it's from someone whose name starts with the letter 'J'" Kate said, looking back at the note.

"Really!" Henry asked.

"Yeah, and why do I get the feeling you know who it is?" Kate asked, giving the boy a look.

"I think I do" Henry said, smiling.

"Would you mind giving me a hint?" Kate asked, hoping she could find her secret admire.

"Nah"

"Why not?"

"I don't think you're ready yet" Kate sighed, bowing her head in defeat. Kate was about to try again, but a woman wearing a lab coat came to them.

"Ms. Swan, , the baby is a healthy six pound girl" she said, "And the mother is doing fine" the two woman smiled as the doctor left.

"What lovely news?" they stopped and stared at Gold who was standing by the stairs, "Good work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise" they glared at the the man. He then left to get some coffee and Emma followed. Kate looked down at Henry.

"What's gonna happen now?" Henry asked, worry in his eyes, Kate bent down she was at his level.

"Don't worry, Emma will find away" Kate said, "You said it yourself, she's the Savior, if anyone can go against Gold, it's her, you just have to believe in her" Henry stared at her, and nodded.

"You're right" soon Emma came back and the blonde told them of how she made a deal with Gold so Ashley could keep her baby. Later on, they were allowed to see Ashley and the baby, who she was cradling in her arms.

"Hey" Emma started, getting the maid's attention, "What's her name?"

"Alexandra"

"Pretty" Kate said.

"Thank you for getting me here" Ashley said.

"Mr. Gold is outside" Emma told her, "I took care of it. She's yours"

"She is?" Ashley looked at her like it was a dream, "What did you do?"

"Made a deal with him" Emma shrugged.

"Thank you" Ashley said, letting out a sigh of relief. Emma and Kate smiled, that was until Emma saw the time.

"Uh oh, kid it's almost five, we gotta get you home" she said, pushing Henry out the door, with Kate quickly following behind. They sat in silence as they drove. But Emma then spoke breaking it, "Pumpkin" she said, causing Kate to look over at her, giving her a look.

"What?"

"My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella. Pumpkin" both brunette shook their heads, one not amused, the other unsatisfied, "You two got a better one in mind?"

"Yup" the two said, Emma gave them a look,

"Well?" they looked at each other.

"We're not sure you're ready yet" they dropped Henry off, and Emma dropped Kate off at Granny's. Kate was about to enter inside, when she saw a familiar delivery boy, who was taking out boxes from his pickup truck.

"Well, hey there delivery boy" she called out, leaning on the side of the wall, this caused Andrew to hit his head on the roof of the truck. The male looked at her with a glare. Kate smirked, but it then disappeared when she saw the scar on his nose, "Whoa, what happened to you?" Kate asked.

"I got into a fight..." Andrew said, this caused Kate to sigh as she walked over to her friend.

"Again? Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble while I was gone?"

"You never said that!?" the male cried, giving her a wide eyed look.

"I didn't?" Kate asked, scrunching her face up in confusion, "Huh, I should really start that then"

"Whatever, I had good cause" Andrew said, as he picked up the boxes and headed to the entrance.

"Oh, I'm sure you did"

"This guy was harassing Ruby! I couldn't let him get away with that!"

"Oh" Kate said, her hazel eyes lighting up, "You and Ruby, huh?" Andrew stopped walking, realizing how that sounded.

"It's not like that!" he exclaimed, his cheeks turning a light pink hue, which Kate caught.

"Oh, you blushed!" she gasped, clapping her hands together, "That's so adorable!" Kate said, in glee, "You like her~!" she continued in a sing song voice. Andrew immediately set the boxes on the counter.

"Oh yeah what about you and that guy you were on a date on?" Kate stopped her teasing and stared at him, "Oh yeah, that's right. Ruby told that he kissed you on the cheek" Kate looked down at the side, silently cursing.

"I'll get her back for that later" she muttered to herself, "Well, at least I know he likes me. I think. I don't know. Maybe..."

"Right because the old hag, always knows everything" he said, turning back to the boxes. Kate stood there, giving him a look, as he was wide open for that good ol' head slap. Seeing how he didn't noticed his mistake, Kate took the opportunity and slapped him, before turning away and exiting the building.

**I get the feeling that every chapter will end with Kate slapping Andrew on the head...but it is amusing though, hope you enjoy it! Kind, constructive reviews are welcome!**


End file.
